Fantasy
by Kaurudono
Summary: Kakkarot is now mated to Vegeta and now it is time for Vegeta's little brother to become mated too. Bardock has a suggestion for him to consider. VelariexHaruka yaoi OCxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball Z does not belong to me or any of my followers. In this story Vegeta has a younger brother named Velarie. Vegeta has now been mated to Kakkarot for a year and now they have come to love each other. Now it is time for Velarie to mate. And guess who it is????

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father it's time". "Oh yes it seems were about to land". I looked out the window, bored out of my mind. It took six days and we were finally here. I stepped out of the plane and walked down the steps. It was so hard to walk with all of these clothes on. My father had told me I had to wear the clothing from Vegeta-sei instead of my own. I protested and as he always did he brought up my brother, and told me "if Kakkarot can do it then you can". So that was the end of it.

"How are you Bardock, Duke of Hetela?" asked a man dressed similarly as myself and everyone around. "I am fine King Vegeta.", my father answered. They shook hands sternly. "And how are you Prince Haruka?" "I am great your majesty." I said. "_King Vegeta huh, he's pretty hot for an old man". _"Follow me.", King Vegeta ordered; my father and I.

We walked at a respectable distance. "Do you see that car over there?" I nodded and looked at the overly luxurious vehicle. "That is where my two sons are and your dear brother. You're soon to be mate is also in there." said the King. At that I started to get excited and nervous at the same time. "_What is he gonna look like. I wonder if my brother has changed at all. Will he recognize me, I did get sexier." _A sneer came upon my face as I laughed at my own joke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We will be leaving here, you and my sons will head to the castle", said King Vegeta. "Yes we will meet you at the castle later." "Ok father I will see you both very soon then", I bowed and took my leave. As I was escorted to the car I saw three heads sitting there. As I approached the vehicle, the door opened. I froze and bumped into my escort. "Oh, I'm so sorry". "It's ok. Are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine", I answered. "OI, Haruka!!!! Are you already flirting with a native!!!!?" I turned my head and saw my loving obnoxious brother. My face turned beet red and I scowled at him. "No I am not you baka." I yelled back. "Finally" a voice came out from the car, "someone agrees with me".

A very short man stepped out of the car. My mouth dropped impolitely as I stared at him. I looked from him to my brother. "I know its amazing isn't it" Kakkarot said. I cleared my throat. "You must be Prince Vegeta" I bowed, "I am honored to meet you". "And I you" he said. His voice was like velvet. He was the hottest thing I had ever seen. He was short, but his looks compensated for that. "Alright Haruka, stop staring I know he's hot, but he's mine." I closed my eyes briefly then opened them, when I did I saw the cutest thing. He was blushing. "He's so cute", I whispered to my brother. "Am I allowed to come out yet", another voice floated from the car. "Are you ready Haruka?" "Of course brother, when am I not ready?" As I was saying this a man a little taller than Kakkarot stepped out of the car.

I thought Vegeta was hot, but this was amazing. "Shit, I guess I wasn't ready." "Hahahaha you're so funny Haruka" my brother said smacking my back nearly knocking me over. I was about to hit my face on the ground when a hand wrapped around my waste, and pulled me up. "Are you ok?" "Yes I'm fi-", I looked up and his face was inches away. "My name is Prince Velarie." He stated this as if I had no idea. "Ahh come on Velarie, get outta his face." My brother pushed us apart and we all got into the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we exited the car my brother and I planed to go to my room and change for the ceremony. "I hope you aren't going to dress like you did at our ceremony." I looked hot that time, what was the problem?" "Brother what did you wear?" "I wore the red outfit we got on Christmas." "It was very revealing. It showed his entire back." Prince Vegeta didn't sound too happy about that. "Then you aren't going to like mine", I said a little disappointedly. "Yours is the same?" "We have to go darling, see you at the ceremony" He kissed Vegeta on the mouth and turned toward me. He grabbed my hand and led me to my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was time. Oh my God it was time. I was so nervous. I was not naturally shy like this. My brother told me that on Vegeta-sei, they covered up to the max. So my outfit was very erotic to most of them. I stood at the door waiting for my turn to come in. My brother kept laughing at the faces Vegeta kept making at his outfit. It was different, but just as revealing. He wore the tight pants, and his back was out. He had his arms out also. When I walked up behind them Vegeta completely stopped speaking and froze when he saw me. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" "Do I look bad", I asked self-consciously." "No f course not, it's just that when you come out people will be drooling all over you."

I had on the same tight fitting pants as Kakkarot, but mine were bright red. I had a loose pair of pants over them that were gold. I had on a shirt that stopped at my bellybutton. I had a chain of gold going around my stomach that had small ruby's going around it. My back was covered. My hair was down to the middle of my back. I had another gold chain in my hair, like a head band.

"Prince Vegeta and Prince Kakkarot", the announcer announced. My brother and Vegeta locked arms and walked out. I was totally nervous. I was scared to death. The only thing that made me feel good was knowing that they would all be looking at me and saying how hot I was. "Prince Haruka."

I walked out with the cutest smile I could muster. There was a loud range of gasps in the audience. Even the band went silent. My smile broadened as I saw the King himself gawking. I was starting to relax. "_I can do this I can do this._" The minute I looked up and saw Velarie smiling at me, I panicked. "_What the hell, I can't do this oh Gods help me!!_" I reached my hand out to him and he grabbed it. A strong electric shock went through me as our skin met. We stood there hand in hand. I could barely hear what was being said. The electric shock never stopped. My breathing became a little raged and I was becoming flushed.

Finally the formalities were over; it was time for the long awaited and most feared point. Velarie had to leave his claim mark to complete the ceremony. He turned me towards himself and pulled me close. "I'll be gentle", he whispered in my ear. He leaned down and kissed the spot at the conjecture of my neck and shoulder. I shivered at the touch, that spot had gotten very sensitive lately. He smiled and pulled me closer. He kissed the spot repeatedly. Intensifying the pressure the more he kissed me. My breathing became ragged and I was panting loudly. One of my hands had wound in his hair as the other grabbed his arm for dear life.

He began to press his lips harder. He slightly nipped at the spot. My breath hitched and I moaned, loudly. There was some gasping around us, but I didn't care. I grabbed his arm tighter. He suddenly licked the spot. His tongue was like burning silk. I arched my back further and a lust filled moan filled the room. There was total silence. Everyone could now see my face. And I was very hot at the moment. He blew where he licked me, and then he held me tighter and bit into my flesh. My eyes flew open as the pain tore through me. It was like I had been stabbed. As soon as the pain came it was replaced with a mind blowing pleasure. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and cried out his name as wave after wave of pleasure hit me. He pulled his mouth away and leaned back to look at me. There was blood on his lips. I leaned forward and licked it off. He smiled and turned us around towards the crowd. There was no clapping. No applause, just silence. I was exhausted; it felt like I had just had sex. That bite felt like an orgasm. I was still breathing hard and my face was still flushed, but I was happy. He wrapped his hand around my waste and helped me into the dining room behind the blushing and silent guests.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon ball Z does not belong to me or any of my followers. In this story Vegeta has a younger brother named Velarie. Vegeta has now been mated to Kakkarot for a year and now they have come to love each other. Now it is time for Velarie to mate. And guess who it is????

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you getting tired?" No, I'm fine", I replied while resting my head on Velarie's shoulder. The room was extravagantly decorated. There were at least 15 tables. Each decorated by my and Velarie's family colors. Each table was filled with guests from each planet. At my table there was Velarie, Vegeta, Kakkarot, both of our fathers, and a man named Kamala. Kamala was supposed to be the Kings mate, but everyone new it was for show. Kamala was very handsome, shit he was hot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was starting to feel the buzz from my last two drinks. I waved my hand at the waiter for another; and another. "I think that's enough for you" "Nope, I just moaned in front of the entire court I need another." Kakkarot and Vegeta looked at each other. "Hey, we should go out tonight." "I think we should get him to his room", stated Kakkarot as he stood to take me away. "Why?" "When he gets drunk, he acts wild and sex is the only thing on his mind." "Don't lie to him", I said while swinging at his hands. I was starting to slur my words. A sexy smile spread itself across my face and I traced my finger along Velarie's chest. "I will only go to my room if you come with me 'kay?" "Well I can't say no now can I?" Everyone at the table stared at us, even kamala. I stood up and wobbled, I began to fall backwards again Velarie caught me. This time he put his arm under my legs and his other arm behind my back. When he lifted me up I yelped in surprise and then broke out into laughter. It was actually drunken giggles. He then turned to walk out of the room holding me 'princess style'. I heard someone call my name, and I peeked over Velarie's shoulder. "Breakfasts at 7." It was Kamala. I smiled at him and said "We won't be making it, but thanks." And then we walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He threw me on the bed. I giggled and stretched my arms out to him. He laid on top of me. He leaned into me and we kissed for the first time. It was like fire was on my lips. He rubbed his hand down my side. He undid the chain around my stomach and in my hair. He started kissing me feverishly all over my face and neck. He traced his lips down my jaw towards my claim mark. He nipped at my claim mark. I moaned and arched into him. I started to grind my hips into him. He grunted at the sudden pressure on his harden member. I took this moment to flip him over. He started to protest, but I ground into him harder. "I want your cock don't worry." I then slid down his body licking every piece of skin I came into contact with. I licked his nipple. Then I put it into my mouth and sucked on it till it was hard. I then moved to the other. I traced his washboard abs with my tongue. All he rewarded me with was grunts and groans. I wanted him to moan out my name while I pleasured him. I then moved down to his pants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I undid his pants and slid them off. Then came his boxers. When that was finally done I stared at my delicious prize. It was better than what I had imagined. It was huge and throbbing for me. I blew on the tip and marveled at how it twitched. Pre cum began to slip out. I rubbed my thumb over it to spread it and then suddenly took his entire length into my mouth. He gasped at the sudden heat around his raging member. I immediately began bobbing on his member. I swirled my tongue around it. He ran his fingers into my hair and I moaned around his member. He then grabbed my hair and thrusted into my mouth. I grabbed his hips to still him.

As punishment I continued with a slower pace than before. He was panting and trying fiercely to buck his hips. I pulled him out of my mouth and licked the sensitive flesh between his balls and his cock. He then pulled my hair again. I looked up into his eyes as I took his member again. He shut his eyes and threw his head back. I pulled him out and said "Cum for me Velarie". A second later he was moaning my name as he came in my mouth.

I swallowed it all and then smiled at him. He took this opportunity and flipped me over. He grabbed my chin and kissed me hard his half lidded eyes were filled with lust and desire. He reached over and grabbed a bottle out of the drawer. He poured the contents into his hand. Suddenly the room filled with the smell of cherry blossoms. He slicked his fingers up and placed one at my entrance. I sucked in my breath. He licked my lips then kissed me fiercely. As he kissed me he slipped a finger inside. I immediately tensed, and moaned into the kiss. It felt weird. He kept thrusting into me with his finger. Instinctively I pulled my legs up. He then inserted another finger and another till there were three. I started to enjoy the feeling, until he brushed up against something. "Fuck Velarie...ahhh!" All I saw were stars as this unknown pleasure swept through me. He hit it again and again. I was about to come when he pulled his fingers out. I whimpered at the loss of the pleasure.

I then felt some thing much bigger at my entrance. He began to press into me. It hurt, no, it hurt like hell. Tears sprang to my eyes as he sheathed himself inside of me. We froze so I could adjust to his massive size. Moments went by and I started to get frustrated. "Move dammit" I growled as I wrapped my legs around his waist pushing him deeper. "Ngh please Velarie….fuck me now!" He grabbed my waist and pushed in even deeper. He then pulled out to the tip and slammed back in. "Ahh yes harder yes." I was in heaven and beyond.

He pulled out and thrust again. "Ahhh fuck yes there." He rammed me again and again in the same spot. My nails were raking up and down his back. He was ramming my prostate with such force that the headboard was banging against the wall. "Ahh Velarie….I'm going to cum!" He then wrapped his hand around my cock and started pumping it up and down. "Nnn yes yes ha…ha!" I was so close to climaxing. I could feel it coiling at the base of my cock. He then leaned down and whispered "Aishiteru Haruka."

I came seconds later screaming his name at the top of my lungs. I fell back against the bed and he fell expertly to the side. I shivered as he pulled out of me and pulled me closer to him. "How did you know that?" "We'll talk in the morning" I snuggled closer and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon ball Z does not belong to me or any of my followers. In this story Vegeta has a younger brother named Velarie. Vegeta has now been mated to Kakkarot for a year and now they have come to love each other. Now it is time for Velarie to mate. And guess who it is????

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next three months passed with ease. I was finally settled into the castle and had made many friends. I was finally truly happy with my life. "Are you going to go and welcome your brother back at the runway", Velarie asked as I got dress to leave. "Yep, I'm on my way now." "When you get back, we need to talk." "Uh, sure ok", I said a little worried about his serious tone. As I shut the door behind me I saw my favorite guard at the door. He was as usual, standing at perfect attention with his eyes straight forward. "You're pretty hot like that you know." "Thank you your Highness." I was amazed how he never blushed or even twitched at my open flirting.

"Are you on your way to see your brother", a voice came from behind. I turned to see Kamala grinning at me. "Yes, want to join me?" "Might as well, I haven't been able to tease him lately." We both turned and began to walk down the corridor to the runway.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakkarot, Raven, kamala, and I all entered my room. "You all can sit and relax. There is some Drilla in the cabinet over there." I stated as I walked to the bedroom. "Velarie are you in here?" "Yeah, I'm in the bathroom." I walked over to the bathroom and saw Velarie hair dripping wet, and covered in only a towel. I smiled at what I saw and slowly wrapped my arms around his waste. "I hope you don't plan on seducing me here because we have guests in the next room!" And to prove my point there was loud laughter from the room. "We need to talk first."

"Ok, lets talk", I said as I sat down. "You know there have been some problems in the western city", he began. "Well my father believes that I can go in with some troops and fix the problem." My mouth dropped open and I stared at him as If he had grown two heads. "I thought we were going to start to try and have children, now your telling me your going to up and leave?!" I was standing up and clenching my fists. I was about to start my first heat after being mated. This was when I needed him most.

"I know what you're thinking", he said while raising his hands in a show of complete surrender. "I want to leave as soon as possible so that I can get back, before your heat starts." "I don't want you to leave at all!" "Well that's not possible Haruka!" "Who says?!" "Who do you think says?" Velarie was standing up now with his arms at his side. "That bastard!! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!!" I began to put on appropriate clothes to see the King. "You wouldn't dare", he said in disbelief. I put on a halter top and my gold chain so that I could catch everyone's attention.

"You can't dress like that!!" "And why the hell not?!" "Cause." I turned around fully dressed and began to walk towards the doors leading to the living room with Velarie at my heels. I burst through the door startling my friends who just stared at me until they saw Velarie who was still in a towel running after me. "Please Haruka! Can't you just calm down a little?!" "No!" I yanked open the door nearly dragging in Vegeta. "Excuse me", I said as I pivoted around him. "Oh come on Haruka!! Just calm down for Kamis sake!!!!" I walked down the corridor to the kings chambers with a half naked Velarie and Vegeta staring behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I was announced into the room I noticed that there was nothing but children here. They were cleaning things pouring wine and bringing in fruit and flowers. I didn't have time to ask questions when I finally entered the Kings meeting room. "Ahh my dear son in law. Haruka how are you? Isn't it wonderful to see such a pretty face everyone?" Everyone in the room turned to look at me. Many of them licked there lips, while others just turned away. "We need to talk your majesty." "That I can see my dear." I took a deep breath. "I have recently heard that you are going to send Velarie into battle with the western city rebels. I am completely for justice and peace, but I believe that we can accomplish this another way." "Hmm, do tell."

Now the way my temper worked was when I got angry I never showed it. I kept it in. Once I can't take anymore. I attack and hard. I closed my eyes to calm my self. "You're Highness, if the rebels are against your rule, you should ask them what they want. Instead of going to kill them" The King stared at me as if I was his brother's doll that he wanted to violate. "Why should I listen to you? You have no experience in internal affairs. You are just a duke's son, how can you possibly understand?" As that last word came out of his mouth, my anger was at its peak.

I began to walk towards the King until I heard my name being called. "Haruka don't hurt him. Do you hear me?" I stood where I was frozen. "Haruka just calm down." I turned and saw my brother reaching his hand out to me. The King began t o laugh at the scene before him. While he laughed my friends, Velarie and Vegeta walked in. "Your Majesty please be careful", my brother warned. I turned on my heel and glared at the King. His laughter stopped dead. "I am the Prince of Hetela and I am more than qualified to speak my mind, you are nothing to me from this point, as you so pitifully tried to disgrace me. You are not a Saiyan, you are a coward!" And with that, I left the King with his maddening rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you Your Highness?" "Mmm, I am fine." I was sitting on the bench with my new personal body guard Shinobu. I called him Shin for short. Are you ready for dinner?" I opened my eyes to see Kamala and Raven walking toward me. Shin helped me up and released me as soon as possible. "Are we still going out!!?" Raven asked excitedly. "Yep, sure are!" I replied just as excitedly. "Come you idiots we have to get ready. We're going to the new club they opened in East city." We all walked into the castle to get ready. The plan was to meet at the gate and slip out, and then fly to the club. We would be dressed as third class so that we could blend in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you guys ready?" Raven asked as we walked into the club. We could already feel the base from the speakers as we walked down the steps. When we entered the first thing we saw, were a lot of half naked bodies dancing very vulgarly. "I like it!" I yelled over the music so that they could hear me. Kamala found a table, while Raven and I got the drinks. I wanted to dance so badly. I scoped out the crowd and zoned in on a target. He was about "6'0" to my "5'7", he looked about in his late twenties and had his hair in a pony tail at the base of his neck. He looked way to clean to be in this kind of place. Then an idea popped into my head.

I grabbed Ravens arm and pulled him to the dance floor catching the mans eye as we passed. "Raven lets play dirty, that man over there is checking me out, and I think I want some!" Raven agreed and we started dancing. We both were showing a lot of skin and were dancing very provocatively. In other words we were hot!

The man looked at us. His interest seemed to spark as I grinded myself into Ravens crotch. I rubbed my hands down my side and let the music take over my body. We were sweating now and had a huge audience. As the song became faster so did I. I gyrated my hips to the music while Raven put his hands on my hip. I waved my head back and forth swaying my hair. Then there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the man smiling at me. "Can I have this dance?" Then I noticed that the song had gotten slower. "Sure." I looked at Raven who nodded and grinned at me when the man turned around. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why is such a handsome person like you in such a dirty place?" "I should ask you the same thing." He looked down at me and smiled. He had almond shaped eyes with long dark lashes.

Way to soon there was a tap at my shoulder. I turned my head and saw my friends. They were wasted, which was evident by the way they stood trying to support one another. "Time to go Haruka, or they will notice that were gone." I sighed and let go of the man. "What's your name?" I asked. "Tatchi." I said goodbye and turned to leave. On the way out we did several shots, which was a very bad idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey were home!!" yelled Raven. "Shush", Kamala and I said. We all began to laugh loudly as we tried to sneak back in. When we got to the front it was dark and there were two guards on duty. Raven and I being the freaks in the group decided to handle it. We walked up to the guards. "Hey Shin, whut you ump to?" My words were terribly slurred. He looked at me with a very worried expression on his face. "Your highness, should I get Prince Velarie?" "No no no. I don't want him to know where I am. He began to argue. I started to panic. I looked over and Raven was lip locking with the guard. I turned to Shin and grabbed his face in between my hands and kissed him. At first he was surprised, but he began returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "Shit, don't fuck him we gots to get inside." Raven whispered. I pulled back slowly. "Damn your good!" He blushed for the first time. They let us into the castle. It was dark inside as we crept toward the main hallway. Then suddenly the lights turned on. I yelped Raven screamed and Kamala cursed. When we adjusted to the light we saw King Vegeta, Velarie and Radditz. They were each carrying a different expression. Anger, frustration, but mostly amused. "Oh hay there Radditz darling", Raven slurred as he wobbled his way over to his mate. "What's up sexy", I said as I walked over to Velarie. Kamala just stood there not wanting to go to the King. Then we heard footsteps and a man appeared. Kamala's face lifted as he recognized the man. It was Gohan, the father of his son Karela and his soon to be mate. He ran over to him and kissed him feverishly. I turned to look at the King. His face had a huge range of emotions. "So how about we go to our bedroom and you fuck me senseless?" I said this way too loud. Everyone turned to Velarie, who ignored them. "That sounds good." We then half walked half ran to what looked like to be the greatest fuck in my entire life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Velarie laid me on the bed. I tilted my head and he started to lick at my exposed neck. "Please Velarie" I begged "no foreplay. Please just fuck me!" He licked at my claim mark and thrusted deep into me. I screamed out as the pain ripped through me. I was scraping my fingers down his back as the pain turned to pleasure. I howled out as he began to ram into my prostate. "Fuck yes Velarie!! Harder!" he rammed into me even harder. "Ngh I'm gonna…gonna cum!!!" At that, a wave of pleasure hit me. Forcing me to arch my back and scream out his name. Soon Velarie followed suit and came deep inside of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to the sound of nothing. This was odd because every time after sex, I would wake up to the sound of Velarie breathing by my ear. I looked up on my elbows and saw a slip of paper with my name on it. I opened it and it read: Sorry Haruka, but I still had to go. I'll be back in three weeks. Aishiteru Haruka. I put the note down and stared at nothing. I was hurt that he didn't tell me, and then I was mad that he just up an left. I laid my head down and in the first time for the past 15 years; I cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon ball Z does not belong to me or any of my followers. In this story Vegeta has a younger brother named Velarie. Vegeta has now been mated to Kakkarot for a year and now they have come to love each other. Now it is time for Velarie to mate. And guess who it is????

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're Highness?" I rolled over in my sleep. "Please, you're Majesty." I rolled over towards the voice, and opened my eyes. "Yes, Shin what is it?" He looked at me as if I was a piece of art. "Shinobu, what is it?" "The King wishes t-to s-s-see you", he stuttered. "Tell the bastard that I don't want to see him", I said as I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. "You're Highness; there are also some of the Western Rebels." That certainly peeked my interests. I got out of bed forgetting that all I had on was some very soft blue boxers. There was a loud gasp next to me, I looked over and saw Shin. He was red from his ears to his neck. I stared at him dumbfounded. He hastily turned and walked back to the meeting/living room. I turned my head chuckling. What a way to start the morning.

When I got out of the shower I put on my finest clothes. This was kind of hard since I had so many choices. The quickest way to Saiyans heart was food or sex. I of course, was going to use sex. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the Kings common room. When I got close, I could already hear arguing. I knocked on the door. As the door opened my eyes widened when I saw the scene before me. There were many different arguments going on. Some people were growling at each other, while others began to fight. I looked for the King and saw him laughing his ass off. I glared at him, and he straightened up and called everyone to order.

"Alright, were here to discuss the reason of your rebel and to see if we can come to an agreement." The King then pointed to me and said. "This is all yours, Haruka darling!" I ignored him and turned towards my audience. "I'm going to be as blunt and straight forward as always. I believe the reason for your revolt is unbelievably stupid. I know first hand how the King can be. So with that said, "I want to know what your problem is." They all stared at me like I was their Misuu. "Well", a man began. "We aren't getting the support we need. We need medical and military supplies. There aren't enough supplies to last us for the next year. We've asked several times for military help, and in reply we got nothing." "Was there a request put in for support?" "No." "Then that's the problem, we do a routine check every year not everyday." "Oh." These people all looked at the ground as I revealed the simple mistake they made. "Well then, I believe this problem is solved", the King said reluctantly.

I turned to leave when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around ready to glare at the person responsible. "Well, you look as beautiful as you did last night." My eyes widened in shock as I recognized the person before me, "Tatchi?" "That's my name dear Prince. I took a step back, why is he here, what does he want. "Shall we go to breakfast?" "That's sounds great thanks." We both walked out of the room together.

X XXXXXXXXXXX

As we sat at the table, all eyes were on me. Kakkarot had a very confused look, while Vegeta looked suspicious. We ate and talked about every thing together. "So, how are you and your mate?" My head dropped just a little at the question. I tried hard not to think about Velarie, but it was so hard. I plastered on a fake smile and said "pretty good, he just had to go and calm the Western rebels. He should be back soon though." He looked at me with a skeptical look; he leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear "You can tell me if you're having problems. Please don't force you're smile, its better when it's natural!" I looked straight ahead, my eyes widened in shock. Not many people could see through me. I then smiled and turned to him and said thank you.

We left the dining room, and walked into the garden. I subconsciously started rubbing my belly. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him then looked at my hand. I snatched it away. "N-Nothings wrong. That's weird." He looked at me and just laughed. We started talking again till the sun started to go down. "Wow that's pretty", I said as I looked and saw the sun set. "It's very majestic." We both silently looked at the sunset before us till it disappeared into the horizon and the moon came out. I stood and so did he. "Well it's late and I am some how tired." "Ok, I'll walk you to your room." "You don't have to. Nothing will happen from here to my room." He turned and leaded the way to my room. I just shook my head and followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When we got to the room door, he turned to me and said "Well here we are." "How long are you going to be in the palace?" "Oh, does my Prince wish me to leave? How devastating!" "You are being overly dramatic you know!" He looked at me very seriously, almost a smokey look. As if he was contemplating his next move. Then the atmosphere changed. He was standing a little to close. I happened to be shorter than him, so he was looking down at me. It was as if we just came back from a date. I began to blush pink across my cheeks. "Well goodnight my Prince." He turned around and walked down the hallway. I turned and walked into my room, unaware of my guard's eyes on me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next month was wonderful. Tatchi and I became very close friends and talked at least once a day. I had told him about things my own brother didn't know about. As good as it was to have a very dedicated friend; bad things were on the way. I was starting to worry about Velarie. The rebels gave up soon after the meeting, but Velarie didn't comeback. I tried to get in contact with him, but it was useless. He was either busy or out. Soon after that my ki began fluctuating. I would start the day off normally then I would get extremely tired as my ki suddenly began to drop. I had been asked to go to the clinic to get checked out, but I hated the hospital. All the white and illnesses ugh, it was creepy and gross.

I was walking down the hallway towards the dining room. Suddenly my ki dropped considerably. I slumped to the ground. I was panting heavily, and sweat had formed on my forehead. I was nearly unconscious when I heard my name. I tried to look up through fog filled eyes. "Shit, you're Majesty! What happened?" I squinted my eyes and saw Shinobu running toward me. I reached my hand out to him, but he didn't make it in time. I was then swallowed into a dark abyss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to the feel of nothing. I felt tired even though I just woke up. I opened my eyes which were then flooded with a bright white light. I immediately shielded my eyes from the bright light. I groaned and rolled over. Suddenly pain shot through my body from my stomach. I opened my eyes and looked around. There was a machine with a tube and a wire inside my arm. The walls were white and so was everything else. I was in a hospital. My breathing came faster and faster. I was alone in the room. It was as if the walls were caving in on me.

Flashback

"_Misuu, Misuu!! No, Misuu don't leave me please!!! I don't want you to die!!"_

End Flashback

My mind was reeling. I could hardly breathe. I started thrashing around in the bed. I began to scream for help; I had to get out. "Kakkarot!!! Please brother help me!!! Please someone help me!!!" Soon all of the machines in the room had gone off and were beeping loudly. I ripped off the blankets and the needles. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the corner of the room. I put my hands over my ears, "Please, make the noise stop! Misuu please make the noise go away!!!!" I didn't notice that Shinobu, Vegeta, and Kakkarot had come into the room after hearing the commotion. I screamed at the top of my lungs, instinctively Vegeta shut the door and told everyone to get down. I screamed again and blasted the room.

The room was devastated. Everything on the inside was blown away, while everything outside the door was just shaken as if a tornado went by. Soon Vegeta, Shinobu, and Kakkarot entered the room. I was huddled into the corner with tears streaming down my face. I was shaking all over and my eyes were shut tight. Shinobu walked over to me. "Wait. What are you doing?", Vegeta yelled. Shinobu ignored him and knelt before me. He reached his hand out and said "Haruka, we have to go." My eyes shot open at his voice, I turned my head to him. He reached his hand out to me again. I slapped it away. "Haruka please, come." I shook my head like I was some lost child. "Haruka!! Come now, or I'll drag you out!!!" I looked at him with huge terrified eyes. He reached his hand out again, and this time I took it. He stood me up, the swiped my legs out from under me. I rested my head on his chest and gripped his shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to the sound of voices. The memories from the other day came rushing back. I sat up abruptly in bed and latched on to the first person I could reach. It happened to be Shin again. He wrapped me in his arms and rubbed my back. As I calmed down I noticed several people. I stayed in his arms till he was called. He laid me back down into the bed and said he would be back. I got up and noticed we were in my room. I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it and pulled out some clothes.

"Brother, we need to talk." I walked and sat on the couch across from Vegeta, Kakkarot and Tatchi. "How do I say this" my brother said. "You're pregnant." I always knew Vegeta was very blunt and straightforward, but damn. "What?" I was so shocked I couldn't comprehend. "No I'm not." "Yes you are." And to prove his point my ki dropped. I tilted forward. Tatchi caught me and sent ki straight through my tail. "Fuck; I am pregnant." I stood up and walked into my room. "What are you gonna do" asked Kakkarot. Well first I'm going to get a drink. Then I'm gonna have a panic attack. After that I'm gonna probably be unconscious." Each of them stared at me with identical horrified expressions. I shut the door behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours. I laid on my bed for three hours. What do I tell Velarie? Why now? I was very excited, but then I was very scared. I was going to be a parent! I rolled over on my side and touched my stomach. I could feel a little ball of ki already. This was starting to become pretty amazing. I hopped of f of my bed and decided that I would tell Velarie now. I froze; what if he didn't want the baby now? What if he got mad at me? I was beginning to have a panic attack. I took in a large breath, and then exhaled. I stood up straight and walked out of my room to the communication center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I go to the communication center, it was completely empty. I walked over and turned on the monitor. I typed in the number to Velarie's ship. It rang and rang, but finally someone answered. "How can I help you, you're Highness?" I looked at the lutenant, and asked to speak to Velarie. "Sure." I waited as the screen went black and three dots started flashing to show that it was still on. Soon the screen changed and I could see Velarie. "Hello?" "Hey Velarie!" "Oh, how are you Haruka? I'm so sorry that I couldn't get back sooner, but I'm on my way." "That's ok; I didn't even go through the heat. I have something to tell you." He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Remember when I came home drunk with Kamala and Raven?" A smile slowly lit up his face as he remembered. "Of course I remember. Why?" "Well, we had you know." Just to tease me he said, "No we had what?" "You know, we had se-se-sex." I felt myself blush a deep red.

"What about it?" "Well, after you left I didn't go into heat so I ignored it but then I had a weird feeling in my stomach." At this stage, his face was a mirror of total shock, and realization. "So I ignored that to, but then my ki started dropping, and then I completely passed out because it dropped so low. I was then taken to the hospital and had a severe panic attack and destroyed the room." Now I was starting to get excited. "Then Vegeta told me what was wrong. He said I was pregnant!! I can even feel the baby inside now!"

Silence. All I got from my amazing story was silence. "You had a panic attack and blasted the room?" "That's not important, I'm pregnant!!" He looked towards the door and said "yeah that's great." He was totally unenthusiastic about it. MY fears were starting to return. Next thing I know, his door opens and in walks in some man with half of his clothes falling off. My eyes widened with shock then they narrowed with anger. To put the cherry on top, the slut walked over to him and put his hand around Velarie's shoulders. "Who is he?" My voice was like ice. "Uh… what?" I hated to repeat myself. "Who. Is. He." I was ready to blast the screen. "Oh he's nobody." "Then so are you." I turned the screen off and walked to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon ball Z does not belong to me or any of my followers. In this story Vegeta has a younger brother named Velarie. Vegeta has now been mated to Kakkarot for a year and now they have come to love each other. Now it is time for Velarie to mate. And guess who it is????

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**How dare him. How dare him, that bastard. I've been alone all this time, and now I see he's got some slut with him.**_ I walked past my room. _**What gives him the right?**_ I walked past the clock into the hallway. It was 7:30. I walked towards the dinning room unintentionally. _**What did I do to deserve this? I'm gonna kill him**_. MY vision began to turn red. _**How dare he humiliate me like that? I'm gonna blow his head off**_.

I walked into the dinning room. I burst open the doors and they banged against the walls loudly. Everyone stared at me. I walked to my seat and sat down. I heard a noise at the end of the table. I was about to stab my meat with my fork. I froze, and turned my head towards the sound. I was so angry that my eyes were flickering between teal and brown. I stood up abruptly. Before I could do anything, there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Tatchi. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the dinning room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why? Why does this have to happen to me?" I dropped my head into my hands. My emotions were spiraling out of control. I was angry at Velarie, I was excited about my baby, and I was happy that Tatchi was talking to me. "This happens to everyone, it's not just you. It was probably just some misunderstanding." Tatchis' hand was on my back as he tried to console me. "When Velarie returns, I'm going to go on a vacation with my baby." "What's that supposed to mean?" "I'm taking a ship and I'm going to leave on a vacation." I stood up and walked to my room alone. I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep immediately.

I awoke to the sound of yelling. I sat up and rubbed my head. I got out of my bead and walked towards the door leading to the loud voices. "What's the meaning of this?" "Yeah, he can't just leave." I know. It wasn't my idea." I pulled open the door and saw six angry Saiyans. They each turned to look at me. My hand was resting on my stomach while my other hand was scratching my head. I opened my eyes and glared at them. My ki was extremely low and I was very agitated. "Tatchi." As if by command he walked over and placed his hand on my tail spot and sent ki through it. I closed my eyes and exhaled at the feeling. I was a complete ki addict. When I had enough, he removed his hand, and went to stand with the others. I looked at my friends and family and said, "I'm going"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked towards the communication room. I dialed the number to the most famous baby store in the entire universe. Just as a bonus, my friend Kauru works there. "Hello there Prince Haruka! How are you?" "I've been better. I guess you know the nature of this call?" "Oh my gosh!!!! It's finally true." I let Kauru get all of his excitement out. Then his face became unbearably serious. "Ok what do you need?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're Highness, where do you want this?" "I want that in the nursery." "You're Highness, what about all of the clothes?" "I want them in the wardrobe by size. Newborn to whatever." I walked into the nursery. It was coming out beautifully. After my long chat with Kauru, I got everything I needed to have a baby. The nursery was ocean blue, with silver outlines of bubbles. The crib was a beautiful blue outlined in silver. The blankets were the same, but his name was going to be sewn into it soon. He had a hand made toy box, of silver and blue also. His wardrobe was the same, and was filled to the rim with clothes. He had an all silver crown with blue sapphires in every arch.

I was going to have the most spoiled child in the entire universe. I walked out of the nursery into my own room, which I just redecorated at the expense of Velarie. My walls were painted a light shimmering gold with blue, red and silver swirls. I even got new clothes. "Shinobu, can you come in here please?" "Yes you're Highness, you called." "I need you to get Kakkarot, Kamala, and Raven for me please?" "Understood." I turned and looked out onto the garden from my window. It was raining; and all of the flowers were bending under the weight.

A few minuets later, Shinobu announced my guests. "Ok everybody, you are gonna be the first people to see the nursery!" Each one of my friends including my brother began to smile. "OK, follow me." We walked through my room to the door on the other side. I pulled open the door and we walked in. "Wow, Haruka, you've outdone yourself." Kamala put his hand on my shoulder, "It's wonderful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I rolled over in my bed. It was starting to get cold. My condition was getting better, but it was also getting worse. My ki was continually dropping, and the only person that could stay with me 24/7 was Tatchi, since Shinobu had guard duty. To make things even worse Velarie was still gone. It had been three weeks since then, and he was still gone. My stomach was starting to get bigger and my heat was going to start. I sat up in my bed and looked around at the empty room. I could hear Tatchi snoring lightly in the guest room next door. I put my hand on my forehead and noticed that I was sweating.

I stood up and went into the bathroom. I took my shirt off and looked at the little bulge I had at the base of my stomach. I rubbed it lovingly. I was still trying to find a name for him. I wanted to mix Velarie's' and my name together. I took the rest of my clothes off and turned on the shower. When it was ready, I got in. The moment the hot water hit my skin, I felt calm. I turned my back towards the water and leaned my forehead onto the wall. Suddenly my skin began to heat up and I was beginning to pant. I closed my eyes when an image of Velarie popped into my head.

I felt his hands rub down my sides and caress my inner thighs. I could feel his breath on my neck. His hands then slid up and played with my nipples. He squeezed them hard, and I whimpered. He then rubbed his fingers over them making me moan. Then he slid his hands down my stomach and started rubbing my cock. I looked down and saw how hard I was. First he rubbed my cock, and then he began to stroke it. I tilted my head back and moaned. He started pumping me faster and faster. "Nnn Velarie." I was in total euphoria. I tilted my head back further and he licked my claim mark roughly. I growled at the feeling as pain and pleasure mixed.

I was starting to feel the coil building in my stomach, when suddenly I felt two fingers at my entrance. I put my head down and moaned from deep in my chest. Suddenly those two fingers shot inside of me sending large waves of pleasure. My head snapped back and I moaned loudly. "Velarie, I'm gonna…oh yes. I can't take anymore." He thrusted his fingers deeper and deeper; trying to find my spot. I felt the coil building as he thrusted deeper. I arched my back in an impossible position, as his fingers stabbed my prostate. I screamed in pleasure as my hot seed hit the wall.

I opened my eyes. I was alone. I turned towards the water and washed myself up. I walked out of the bathroom; it was almost morning. I got into my bed and curled up in a ball. My heat was starting faster than I expected. "Velarie, this is all your fucking fault dammit." I rolled over and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning, I went to see Vegeta. I knocked on there door first thing in the morning. I waited. I switched from one leg to the other. I didn't want to have to ask Vegeta these questions. Suddenly the door opened. It was Vegeta. He was wearing nothing but boxers. His body was amazing; I looked over him hungrily. My heat was affecting my judgment. His body was so cut; he had washboard abs and huge arms and buff chest.

He looked at me with sleepy eyes; which topped of the entire thing. I couldn't stop staring. Then it hit me. His scent was strong; it was a very masculine smell with a hint of citrus. My senses were becoming overloaded when suddenly he cleared his throat. I snapped back to reality immediately. I blushed a deep red and lowered my eyes. "Can I speak to you please? It's very important."

We sat across from one another. He had decided that it wasn't important to put any additional clothes on, so I had to keep my eyes down. "What is so important?" I looked him in the eyes and said "I need help; I know nothing about having this baby. I can't do this alone. I'm getting weaker to fast, and my baby doesn't even have a name yet." By this time I was completely out of breath and was panting. Vegetas' eyes widened. "What do you need to know?" "Everything dammit, I know nothing of anything. My father never told me."

"Well calm down, we'll start from the beginning." He scooted his chair closer to mine. I instinctually leaned back into my chair. "Ok, at the beginning you will have many mood swings, body changes, and some have body abnormality. For you, your "abnormality", is the fluctuating of your ki. You are going to go through the "Pregnancy Heat", it's the second strongest after the mating. Since you didn't go through the first one, it will be harder. Right now your hormones are becoming out of wack. You will be pregnant for at least seven months. Unlike other species, we Saiyans mature faster in the womb. When you are ready to have the baby, you will have to have an operation. The baby will be small; probably four to five pounds."

I stared at him. I was in total shock. It was already hard to focus, do to his lack of clothing. Now I was scared. _**What if the baby was bigger than that? What happens when Velarie comes home? Will he be the father the baby needs? What if he cheats on me again?**_ At his point I was becoming angry and a little panicky.

I was staring at the ground with a worried expression. Vegeta reached out and touched my shoulder. "What's wrong?" "What if Velarie decides to see other men during my pregnancy? I can't tolerate that. I would have to kill him." "What the hell are you talking about?" I told him what happened when I went to tell Velarie. His eyebrows rose at the mention of the ugly whore. When I finished my story he was extremely pissed.

I started to become panicky again. For some odd reason I was becoming afraid of Vegeta. My breathing started coming out faster. I had to brace myself against the edge of the couch. Vegeta jumped up and grabbed my shoulders before I could fall. The minute he rushed over to me, his scent came crashing into me. I just happened to inhale at that particular moment. I jumped up and we collided with each other.

When the smoke cleared, I was on top of Vegeta. His hands were wrapped around my waist. I lifted my head from his chest and looked at him. My breathing was ragged and his scent was intoxicating. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "What the hell is going on in here?" I jumped at the voice. Vegeta rolled us over and pinned me beneath him, then he got up and pulled me with him.

I looked at my brother as he stared at us. I was still overwhelmed because of Vegetas' scent. "We were talking and then he started to panic and nearly fell off of the couch. I had to catch him, or he would have hurt his stomach." My eyes switched from Vegeta to Kakkarot. I was terrified. Nothing happened I was just scared. I blushed a deep red and turned my head. "Excuse me." I spun around and left hurriedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon ball Z does not belong to me or any of my followers. In this story Vegeta has a younger brother named Velarie. Vegeta has now been mated to Kakkarot for a year and now they have come to love each other. Now it is time for Velarie to mate. And guess who it is????

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haruka, you have to come out." I pulled the covers over my scorching body. It was three days after the incident with Vegeta and my brother. I was in the first stages of heat and could not leave my room. "Haruka, it's natural we all have it." My brother had been at my door for at least an hour. "Go the fuck away Kakkarot!" My voice was harsh and my body was on fire. I pulled the covers off for the second time.

"Haruka, get your ass up now!" "Go fuck yourself Vegeta!" My door began to shake violently. I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I walked out of the shower with nothing but a towel on. I walked to the door and opened it. I pushed them away, and stepped outside.

I shut the door behind me. "What? What the fuck do you want?" I was growling low in my chest. They just stared at me. I felt it coming. "Tatchi!" I roared. He came into the room and put his hand on my tail spot. He was there in the nick of time. "What do you want?"

"Father wants to see you." My brother looked hurt. "I'm sorry Kakkarot, it's the heat." Suddenly I felt a weird sensation. I looked over at Vegeta. He was staring intently at the floor. "I thought you were stronger than that?" Vegeta's head shot up and he glared at me. "I smell just too damn good don't I?" "Fuck you." With that Vegeta walked away.

I turned to go back into my room, so that I could get dressed and meet my father. "I'll meet you there Kakkarot." I walked into my room. When I was shutting the door I noticed that Tatchi was coming in. Before I could stop him, he inhaled. I froze as his lip curled up and he bared his fangs. His eyes glazed over and they were filled with lust and desire. He let out a feral sounding growl and hand an immediate hard on.

Before I could think of what to do, he was on top of me. I shrieked as he attached his mouth to my neck. He started to lick at my jugular. I moaned as his tongue went lower. Somehow reason hit me in the face. I tried to push him off of me. I wanted Velarie to touch me not Tatchi. I began to yell as all of my attempts failed.

Shinobu came rushing in as he heard my screams. He froze for a second at what he saw. He grabbed Tatchi by the scruff of his neck, and threw him into the wall. He crouched in front of me like some animal. Tatchi stood up and growled at him, "Mine." I scooted back from him. "Don't move, this is already hard enough." I looked at Shin and saw his hard on. He was trying to keep his cool without going with his instincts like Tatchi had done.

I froze, and they attacked each other. I was terrified. My instincts kicked in and explained everything. Since Shin knew me better and longer he was considered mine and I his. Tatchi was now threatening Shin, trying to take his place. Shin now had to defend me and his title. I watched as they clawed, punched, and kicked at each other. I got so worked up that I had produced a huge amount of ki as a barrier for my baby. The baby then decided to take it. Which made my ki drop till I had only enough to breathe and keep my heart going. There fight for dominance canceled out there senses. I tried to keep conscious. I laid onto my back and tried to focus on breathing and the baby. I heard shouts coming up the hall.

Shin and Tatchi were snarling and growling very loudly. The door to my room burst open. Vegeta scanned the room as the guards went to the fight. Suddenly Vegeta snarled. Everyone in the room froze. "GET THE FUCK OUT, EVERYONE!!" In the silence they heard my ragged breathing. Vegeta saw me and ran over to where I was laying. He picked me up and sped off somewhere. By this time, I had finally passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with a major head ache. I swung my legs over the bed and stood. It was dark in the room. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around my waist. I froze. "It's ok Haruka." I relaxed instantly. Velarie turned me around and kissed me softly on my lips. When we parted he began licking down my neck. His hot tongue traveled down my neck, making me gasp. I wrapped my arms around him and licked at his ear. I then nibbled on the lobe and whispered inside, "Velarie, make me cum hard and fast." He slammed me into the wall and began kissing me with bruising force.

He licked at my neck. He swiped his tongue over my claim mark roughly, making me scream. I was so sensitive. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his naked chest on mine. He lifted my leg and circled his suddenly wet fingers against my entrance. I moaned as he touched me. He just kept circling it. "Beg for it." He whispered into my ear. "OH Velarie, please ahhh…… put them ….nnngh, fuck me." He slipped all three fingers into my entrance. I screamed as the pain ran up my spine. He teased/tortured me for a few seconds. I wanted his dick now!

I snatched his fingers out and pushed him to the bed. He fell on his back. I was extremely frustrated. I straddled his hips and impaled myself on his throbbing cock. "Ahhhhhh!" It felt so good. MY eyes rolled to the back of my head as I rode his dick. The pain was intense, and so was the pleasure. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up till only the tip was in and slammed me back down.

He hit my prostate dead on. I had never been so vocal in bed till now. "Harder…. Ahhh yes." I was in heaven and above. He sat up and pulled me closer to him, giving my neglected cock the friction it needed. I rode his cock harder and harder nearing my orgasm. Suddenly he growled and sank his teeth into my neck. Pleasure swept through my entire body. I began to tremble violently "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Nnngh…. VELARI!" I screamed his name as I tightened my muscles around his throbbing cock sending him over the edge.

We both passed out on the bed. He whispered in my ear, "Fuck, I love you so much Haruka.

I sat upright in the bed as I realized what happened. My hands were gripping the sheets. I shifted in the bed and froze. I pulled up the covers and looked in between my legs. I jumped out of the bed and wobbled a bit. I walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I let the cold water run down my body. I climbed out of the shower and went to lay back down. I had to change the sheets first. When I was done, I fell asleep immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I was laying on my side with my hand on my stomach. I stood up. My back was all knotted up. I needed a massage. I walked into the living room; it was empty. I walked into the hallway and it was empty. I walked down the hallway toward the dining room. It was also empty. "Where the fuck is everybody?" I kept walking around.

I came up to a room that I had never been into before. I walked up to it. There were voices coming from the door. "We are going to have to do something about Velarie." That sounded like Kakkarot. "I know that bastard. "That sounded like Vegeta. "And you to, what the hell was that yesterday? Why the hell were the two of you fighting like animals?" "When I came into the room Tatchi-sama was on top of Prince Haruka. All I did was defend his highness from him."

"It was not my fault. I was caught off guard. It was an accident." "Whatever, we need to find someone for Haruka; he can't raise that baby alone. He's gonna need help." I was getting angry. Who did they think they were? Deciding my future. I snatched open the doors. "Look guys, I can take care of myself. All you need to do is leave me the hell alone. Ok fuckers? Can you do that?" I turned on my heel and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Prince Haruka, I'd say that you have one healthy baby and you have four more months to go." The doctor took his gloves off and washed his hands. "What is the gender?" "I would say a boy." I was a little disappointed, but I didn't care. He was my baby. I walked down the hall to my room. Shin was on one side and Tatchi was on the other.

I suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. "I want some rice and chicken," I spun around and headed for the kitchen. I had to get help so that I could sit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knocked on the door to my brother room. "Come in." I walked/wobbled into the room. I sat on the nearest chair. "How are you brother?" I smiled at Kakkarot. "I am doing just fine, how's that hothead?" I smirked; I could smell Vegeta laying in the bedroom. Kakkarot had a very serious and worried facial expression. "Tell me Kakkarot, what is the problem?"

"Well we have news of someone." "Who?" Kakkarot kept fidgeting and it was starting to annoy me. "Kakkarot, I won't be mad. Just tell me." "Ok fine. Velarieisonhiswayhomeandhewillbehererthiseveningandfatherwantstohavedinnerandaroyalwelcoming." I stared at my brother; I had no idea what he just said. He had run it all together. "What?" I was so confused. My brother repeated what he said slower and with his eyes closed. My eyes were narrowed into deadly slits. I stood up, with help and stormed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pulled the huge maternity clothes that Kauru had given to me. Everyone said that I was cute in them. I walked down to the runway with my family and friends. I had a smile plastered onto my face. We stood on the runway as each ship landed. When the main ship landed everyone cheered.

I clapped my hands with everyone as Velarie stepped out of the ship. To my surprise there was no whore attached to him. I stood next to his father. Velarie walked up to his father and gave him a hug. He turned to me and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back, holding the urge to rip his lips off.

We then walked into the dinning area. It was set up beautifully. My temper was rising. He didn't say anything about our child or of my well being. Velarie didn't know how close he was to death. We all sat at the table and listened to stories of what happened.

As everyone started there own conversation, Velarie leaned over to whisper into my ear. Vegeta, Kakkarot, Shinobu, Tatchi, Raven, Kamala, Radditz, and Gohan strained to hear what he had to say. "You have been very quiet, what's wrong?" "Oh, my back and feet are starting to hurt." I was at my boiling point. One more stupid question and I would snap.

I thought he didn't care, so I picked up some salad with my fork and put it to my mouth. "Why?" I froze. Did he just ask me why I'm hurting? I snapped. I dropped my fork. Everyone stared at me. I stood and exploded. "What the hell do you mean why? What kind of fuck'n question is that? What the fuck do you think?" I stood up and let him see my round little lump. "You're pregnant?" I snarled at him.

Suddenly there was the sound of a chair scrapping and with a flash that whore stood between Velarie and I. I had now lost all reason. I growled at the intruder of my rampage. He snarled at me and placed his hand on Velarie's chest. Before he could react, I wrapped my hand around his neck and threw him into the wall. There was an indent from the impact. A long crack ran up the wall, as the whore slid down, blood smearing after him.

I grabbed the back of my chair and sent it flying out of my way. It shattered against the wall like glass. I looked at a shocked and horrified Velarie. My voice was like that of a hunter talking to it's prey. "Sorry about you're whore. There are plenty more where he came from!" I laughed maliciously. "I'll be seeing you soon Fucker." I began to wobble out of the room. "Tatchi, Shinobu, Raven, and Kamala in my room now. Tatchi, bring my bags to the ship." They each followed my order. Just to piss Velarie off further, I grabbed a very hot guard and kissed him passionately before I left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon ball Z does not belong to me or any of my followers. In this story Vegeta has a younger brother named Velarie. Vegeta has now been mated to Kakkarot for a year and now they have come to love each other. Now it is time for Velarie to mate. And guess who it is????

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into the bathroom and began to strip my clothes. I turned the shower on and stepped in. My eyes shut as the cold water ran down my feverish skin. I was constantly having hot flashes and cravings.

I turned off the shower and stepped out into the cold air. A smile crept across my face as I felt the little nudge again. He had gotten very kicky lately. I rubbed over were he kicked last and felt his tiny foot. We had been on the ship for about a month, and things were getting a little dangerous.

I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. I walked into the ships corridor. Everything was once white, but I had to redecorate. The walls in my room were purple and black. There were silver swirls on the wall also. The hall way was a very lively brown. I had decorated the temporary nursery exactly the same as the one at 'that place'.

I walked into the kitchen ad asked the robot for something to eat. "I want earth food today. I want to try that one thing Tatchi had last night. That peanut butter and jelly. Oh and add those little fishy things and peppers." "Those are called sardines Haruka." I turned and looked at Tatchi. "Yeah that."

He smiled at me and ordered his lunch. "How are the heat flashes?" "There getting better. Cold showers still work." "Are we sure theses are heat flashes?" He said with a smirk. "Shut up!" He had been relating everything I said to sex. I could ask for more covers and he would tell me to just sleep with him. It was getting a little weird.

Suddenly my ki dropped again. Tatchi leaned over and sent ki through the end of my tail. I moaned as waves of ki shot through me. My eyes were beginning to roll to the back of my head when it abruptly stopped. I was flushed and panting. He smirked at me and began to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I laid in my bed and began to toss and turn. There was a man coming at me. He was huge. There was a soft cry from my arms. I looked down and saw the most beautiful baby in the entire world. Its eyes were filled with shining tears. I turned and the man had his arms reached out to take my baby. I snarled at him and held the baby to my chest. He clenched his hands and charged at me. I turned and began to run.

I snarled as I forced more speed into my legs. I looked down at the child and he had beautiful shining tears falling down his fat cheeks. I jumped into a tree trying to hide. When the tree suddenly began to crack and fall; I jumped out and landed on the ground. Before I could sense him, the man stole my baby. He turned and walked away. I fell to my knees and began to cry I titled my head up and screamed.

Tatchi ran into the room and grabbed me by my shoulders. Tears streamed down my face as I trembled. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close. I cried harder as I felt him hold me. "My. my baby! He stole my baby!!" I was becoming hysterical. "Shh. It's ok he's gone." "I'm not some child Tatchi, release me!" I pushed at his chest, but he just held me tighter. "Let me go dammit!" I squirmed trying to get out of his grasp.

I was about to hit him when he cupped my face and crushed his lips against mine. I froze. Tatchi was kissing me, my best friend, my closets ally. I smacked him hard on the face. "What the fuck w-!" I was cut off by his lips crushing against mine once again. He pushed his tongue threw my lips and began to swirl it in my mouth. There was something on his tongue, when I tried to bite it he held my jaw with his hand.

He released my mouth and pulled away. He turned my head and traced my jugular with his tongue. I bit my lip as to not let out a sound. I struggled as much as I could while being three months pregnant. He circled my claim mark and I snarled at him. "Don't you dare fucking touch it you backstabbing bastard."

He suddenly pulled the hair at the nape of my neck backwards. My head jerked backwards painfully. "What do you mean backstabber?" "You know why I'm out here. I didn't come to become your little whore." I hissed through my teeth. He smiled wickedly. "What's wrong with becoming my little whore?"

He relaxed his grip, and I threw my head forwards. Hitting him in the process. I jumped off the bed and levitated for balance. I flew out of the room into the control room. Before I could set any type of new directions, I was thrown backwards. Tatchi snarled at me. "You're so smart my little Prince." I looked at the door and angled myself toward it.

Tatchi turned his back to me and pressed a button. My eyes widened in horror, as the door slid shut and sealed. I was going to have to fight him. This was so unfair. I dropped into my fighting stance. Tatchi folded his arms over his chest, and smirked at me. "You will not touch me. I am your superior. I am Prince Haruka." "I know who you are."

I tensed as he took a step forward. He lunged at me and I dodged to the left. He lunged again and I dodged to the right. He jumped behind me and pulled me atop him. He laughed in my ear as I struggled. "Just submit to me Haruka."

He flipped us over and I was pinned beneath him. "Release me." He again licked up and down my neck. His tongue was so hot. I shuddered as his teeth grazed my ear. "Mmm, you like that?" "Go to hell fucker!" He licked my ear and began to nibble on it. My body acted on its own accord.

I shuddered and twitched as he licked my ear. It was great. "Wha- what did you put in my mouth?" "Oh that was a little potion that will make you crave for physical contact; of any kind." My eyes widened. "Any little touch will make you crave for more." "Never."

He snarled and ripped my clothes off. "You are so sexy pregnant." I made a disgusted face as he appraised my body. He licked from my ear down to my nipple. He circled it and began sucking on it furiously. I bit my lip till it bled. It felt so good, but this was wrong. I was mated for Kami's sake.

I gasped as he thrust his tongue into my navel. It was so sudden that I let out a small moan. "That's what I want to hear." I scrapped my nails onto the ground. I was in heaven, and hated it. He traveled further than grabbed my engorged manhood.

He licked along the slit and spread the pre cum. He licked from the base to the head in one fluid motion. He then took it all and sucked it furiously. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he sucked my dick. I ran my fingers through his hair and ran my nails across his scalp. He moaned around my member. The vibrations sending me over the edge. I arched my back and screamed, as I came in his mouth.

He used the cum in his mouth and his saliva, to lubricate his fingers. He snatched my legs open and put one finger at my entrance. "No wait! Tatchi, that was enough no more. This is ahhh!" He shoved a finger into my entrance. He put another in. I screamed as he entered me so roughly; Loving every minute of it.

He pulled his fingers out, and placed his cock at my entrance. I was out of breath to argue with him. He entered me excruciatingly slow. He only went half way. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. The minute we locked eyes, my instincts kicked in. I bared my fangs at him. He smirked and bared his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him the rest of the way in.

"Ahhh, more!" He began to thrust wildly into me. I was so enthralled with his cock that I called out another. "Mmm, yes Velarie more. Nnngh….harder." He froze. I whimpered as the pleasure stopped. I cracked open my lust filled eyes and looked at Tatchi. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" "What's my name?" "What? You're Velarie. Duh!"

He slapped me across the face. I snarled and clawed at him. I reached my arms up to rip his eyes out. "What the hell was that for?" He pinned my hands and began to thrust painfully into me. I cried out as my body screamed in pain. "Why are you doing this to me? Velarie, what did I do. I love you baby, please stop."

He wrapped his hand around my cock and began to pump in time with his painful thrust. I felt tears stream down my face as the pain escalated. Suddenly he sent ki into my cock. I screamed at the feeling. I immediately arched my back and dug my nails into his shoulder as I came. It was getting dark, until I finally passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to the feeling of pain. My ass hurt like hell. My head and face hurt to. I couldn't remember a thing. I sat up, with a small yelp I fell back down with a thump. I stretched out my limbs to assess the damage. I tried to pull my left arm, but it was bound by something. It wouldn't let me move.

"Where are the lights?" "Here" I looked up and saw Tatchi standing at the door with food. I looked at him confused. When we locked eyes my instincts took over once again. I strained to be near him. Then my memory returned. I calmed down as I remembered what happened. Tatchi had raped me. "You piece of shit! You fuck'n raped me you ass hole! How could you? I thought you were my friend. Get away from me you freak!"

"I would beg to differ." A screen slid from the ceiling. He sat my food on the table and sat on the edge of the bed. I scooted away from him as I growled. He ignored me and pressed play on the TV. My eyes widened at the screen. "You...you ass hole. Why the fuck would you do that to me? How could you tape us? That is rape you freak! I'm gonna fuck'n rip your eyes out!" I tried to reach him so that I could kill him. I was snarling like a caged animal. I was furious.

"I hate you! Get away from me you fucked up bastard! I thought we were friends. I loved you like a brother. I wanted to always be your friend. And you repay me by taping you raping me? I hate you." I had tears streaming down my face. I was hunched over still hearing my cries of pleasure.

He leaned over and whispered, "I wanna fuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I laid there frozen, staring at nothing. I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and my ki was low. I jumped as the door slid open. I scooted to the corner and began to tremble. "Haven't you got used to me yet?" I growled at him. He stepped closer to me and I flinched. "You know I'm not going to hurt you."

I backed away. I sniffed the air suddenly. My eyes widened at what had just entered my nose. He was in heat. I snarled at him. He was going to try and mark me for his. I jumped up and crouched down.

"No." He immediately crouched and snarled at me. "Yes." I erupted into feral sounding snarls. He would not touch me. I charged at him. He went to grab me, instead I ran directly passed him and unlocked the door.

I used my password to temporarily lock the door. I ran into the communications center. I ran to the controls and began typing in the number to planet Vegeta-Sei. I waited impatiently for the phone to connect. When it did I typed in Velarie's number.

"Hello?" His eyes widened as he saw me. My shirt and pants had claw marks in them, and my hair was wild behind me. His expression turned from shock to anger. "What the fuck happened?" "Velarie listen. Tatchi, he's lost his mind. He's in heat, and he's trying to mark me. He's locked me in my room and won't let me out. You need to trace the signal, and find me." "Ok." "Hurry."

I spun around when I heard the low growl from behind me. I leaned against the controls. "Don't run from me my little Prince." "Get away from him!" Velarie was still on the screen. Tatchi cut his eyes at the monitor, he ignored it. He had reached me and was stretching his hand out. I whimpered as his hand got closer.

"Don't you dare touch him." He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. I began to kick and swing my arms. He grabbed my wrists and turned us around, and pushed me against the wall. My head slammed against the wall. Pain exploded through the back of my head. Before I could regain my senses, Tatchi brushed his lips against me.

I could still hear Velarie screaming. Tatchi crushed his lips against mine. I kicked as I tried to break free. I felt his hand grab my manhood as he kissed me. That stuff was on his tongue again, and he rubbed it into my mouth.

I looked down and saw that my pants had vanished. He positioned himself at my entrance, and before I could beg him to prepare me he shoved his cock into me. My blood curdling scream filled the room. I had never experienced such pain before. I felt as though my ass was being ripped into pieces.

I threw my head back as he thrust in again. The pain was so intense that I could no longer scream. My eyes were wide as tears ran down my face. My mouth was open as saliva began to run down my chin. I was almost unconscious. I twitched violently as he licked my claim mark. It burned as if it had been set a blaze.

I tried to focus as the pain increased. I couldn't pass out. If I did he could claim me as his. I had to focus on something. I looked at the screen as I heard an anguished cry. I looked at the screen and my heart shattered. Velarie had tears streaming down his face. His fangs were bared and his eyes were red. He opened his mouth, "Please, stop hurting him! Look at his face dammit! You're going to kill him!" Tatchi ignored him and thrusted one more time.

I could feel his seed shoot through me. It hurt. His seed made the tears inside of me burn. I wanted to cause him pain, for the pain he was causing me. I dug my nails into the small of his back, and ripped the skin as I slid them up slowly. Tatchi screamed as the pain increased the higher I went.

He thrusted into me, and I stopped my nails immediately. A silent scream tore through my body as the burning and tearing mixed. The last thing I saw was Velarie's furious, but horrified face.


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon ball Z does not belong to me or any of my followers. In this story Vegeta has a younger brother named Velarie. Vegeta has now been mated to Kakkarot for a year and now they have come to love each other. Now it is time for Velarie to mate. And guess who it is????

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Oh Kami, what have I done to anger you so? Why do you feel I deserve this?' I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up. My arms wobbled dangerously as I used all of my strength just to sit up. I finally sat up, but quickly jumped to my feet. I had been raped at least twice today. I looked down at my feet, feeling a warm liquid run down my leg.

I was in a pool of blood again. I took off my shirt and wiped myself off. I went into the bathroom and rinsed off. I sighed as the blood kept coming. It was scary how I was so used to this. I cleaned up, then ran a hand through my tangled hair. I was once so proud of my hair, now all I worried about was how I was going to get out.

I heard a noise outside of the door, and froze. 'He wouldn't dare.' Soon the sound faded away. I opened the door to the bathroom and walked out. I peered around the room. I wobbled to the bed and sat down. 'When the fuck can I go home? I mean damn. It's been two fucking weeks!' I was getting agitated. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my ribs. I grabbed my stomach. "Ahh, calm child calm." I tensed as my son placed his foot in between my ribs again. The pain subsided as he completely turned around.

"What's wrong Haruka?" My head snapped up as Tatchi entered the room and called my name so familiarly. "Hold your tongue you filthy bastard! I am Prince Haruka, and you will address me as so." I grabbed my stomach as he twirled around inside. "Keep still!" Finally the baby stopped. "The only reason I do not use violence is because of your condition." Tatchi spat at me. "You would never hit your Prince. You are far to submissive for that." I smirked as Tatchi bared his fangs. He turned and left me alone again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you hungry Haruka darling?" I growled at him. "Of-fucking-course! What took you so damn long? This Prince is not happy." Tatchi suddenly grabbed me by my hair. "Know your place in this situation, or you could get yourself killed." He traced my ear with his tongue. I thrashed out at him.

Suddenly sirens began to go off. I gasped as the sound rang through my ears. "Son of a fucking bitch!" Tatchi turned on his heels and ran. I took this opportunity to run out of the room; since Tatchi left the door open. I ran to his chambers instead of the communications room. I locked his door since the system was on lockdown. I ran to the computer and typed in Velarie's number.

It just rang and rang. Finally it went to his voicemail. I growled low in my throat. I then dialed Kakkarot's; he didn't answer either. I then dialed Vegeta's and Kamala. None of them answered. I was becoming desperate. 'Damn.' It was my only hope. I dialed the Kings number. It rang twice and he answered. I got the same reaction that Velarie had given me.

"Listen, where is Velarie?" "He is coming to find you. Where are you?" I have no fucking idea." "Everyone is out looking for you." "Listen, I think we're in the Denayin Sector." "Holy shit! Look at your stomach. How long do you have?" "A month and two weeks." "What has he done to you?" "Terrible things. Please tell them to hurry!" There was a noise at the door. I put my finger at my lips to silence the King.

I slid behind the giant couch. The screen was facing me, away from the wall. I turned it more so that if Tatchi walked in he would not see the screen unless he found me first. The doors slid open. I held my breath. "Where the fucks are you? I'm gonna fuck'n kill you. Show yourself you whore!" Tears began to fall onto my cheeks as he cursed at me. I looked at the screen and saw the Kings angry expression. I cried harder as the footsteps drew closer. I tried so hard to silence myself.

There was silence. All I could hear was my heart hammering in my chest. I heard the door open and close again. I sniffed the air. 'Does he think I'm that stupid? I can still smell his ass.' I looked at the screen and saw the King disappear. My head snapped up as the system completely lost power. I heard a sound by the couch and looked up. A hand curled around the couch and threw it.

I stared in horror as Tatchi loomed over me. "I love it when you hide from me. Makes the find even better." I tried to make a run for it. He wrapped his hands into my hair and pulled me against him. I thrashed, trying to get out of his hold. I threw my elbow back and tried to hit him; he dodged and pined my wrist to the ground above my head. "Feisty little whore are we?"

He licked my jugular. I cried out as he yanked me by the hair again. "I want you to scream for me to fuck you. I want you to call my name when you cum." "Never." Suddenly there was a pouch in his hand. He opened the pouch and poured out two tablets. "Chew." "Fuck you." He pulled my hair again and I hissed in pain. Before I could close my mouth, he jammed the pills in. I screwed my eyes shut as he forced me to chew.

When it was gone he released my arms. I wanted to cut his throat, but I couldn't move. Suddenly I became dizzy. I could feel his erection against my thigh, and hear his breathing. I sat up and grabbed my head. In my mind I saw images of him on top of me touching and caressing my burning flesh.

I closed my eyes tighter and tried to push the images out of my mind. I clenched my teeth shut as the fog tried to take over. "Just relax Haruka, let the pills take effect." "Shut the hell up! I'm trying to concentrate." "What?" I grabbed his shirt and whispered in his ear, "While you fuck me, I'll be thinking of Velarie not you. Nice try though."

"You whore!!" Tatchi then threw me onto the floor. The room was spinning. HE suddenly grabbed me by my hair again and drug me down the hall out of his room. "Let me go dammit! My hair is not a fucking leash! Ow, shit let go!!!" "Shut up!!" HE threw me into my room. "Now, satisfy yourself!" 'He locked the door. He fucking locked me in here.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and rolled over onto my side. I stretched my arm out and wrapped my arm around Velarie's chest. I was slowly falling back asleep. "Wait what the hell!" "Nnn, Haruka what's wrong?" "Nothing." I lay my head onto his chest and ran my finger down his chest. I began kissing on his chest. He was so warm. I got to his nipple and made circles with my tongue. "Haruka, go away." 'What a fucked up dream.' I slowly slid on top of him and grinded my cock against his.

"Come on baby, lets get dirty." I leaned over and nipped at his collarbone. I wanted to fuck so bad right now it was amazing. "Please Velarie." Suddenly there was a hand on my ass. I ignored it until he gave it a squeeze. I cried out, I was unbelievably sensitive.

Velarie flipped me over and began licking down my body. Suddenly he thrusted his tongue into my belly button. I gripped strands of his hair and arched my back as I screamed. "Velarie!!" I grabbed a hold of his hair tighter and tried to push his head down. "No, no, my little pet. You wanted this now you take what you get."

I bared my fangs at him. "That's not fair. I had to talk you into it to begin with." He suddenly took my entire cock into his mouth. I grabbed his hair and screamed as the sudden intense pleasure swept over me. I began to tremble and came into his mouth; screaming my love for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I rolled over again and felt a body next to me. I reached my hand around me and patted the bed. I hit a broad chest and ran my hand up and down it. I rolled over and cuddled into the warmth. I felt so complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up my Prince. Wake up." "No." I groaned still half asleep. "Come on Haruka get up." "Why?" I have earth food ready for breakfast." I cracked one eye open. "I made the robot cook the peanut butter and jelly with the sardines. You have to get up to get it." "Fine, I'll get up. You know how I hate to get up." I finally opened my eyes and woke up completely.

"What the hell!? Get away from me you rapist!" "Why the rude awakening. My little sex slave." "What are you talking about?" "We've been fucking like animals for the last six days. I didn't think it was healthy, but you begged me to keep hitting you right there. I couldn't resist." I literally snapped.

"Go fuck yourself you fucking phsyco! I am so sick and tired of you raping me, and calling me a whore. That's it, I'm gonna kill myself and this baby!" "Don't be so dramatic." "Why? I thought we were friends, allies, nakamas. Not master and servant. Even though you were an elite, I treated you as a Prince. How could you do this to me?"

"I have done nothing to you." Tears streamed down my face in frustration and anger. "Are you fucking crazy?! First you trick me into being your friend, then you steal me from my mate and torture me. And after all of this you still claim to love me?! Ha! I can never, and will never love you. EVER!!" He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the wall. "I do love you!! Velarie wasn't good enough for you! I'm just trying to save you from yourself. Velarie betrayed you remember?! When he slept with that whore, and didn't come home for three months!"

I trembled as he screamed at me. "I want you to be mine, not his! He thinks of you only as a toy. He does not love you he never did!!" I slashed my nails across his face. Tatchi dropped to the ground and held his bleeding face. "He is Prince Velarie to you and he does love me." I was snatched off the floor by Tatchi as he stood up. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but hate. I choked and sputtered, trying to get air into my lungs.

I kicked my feet as I was beginning to loose conscience. I grabbed his hands that were around my neck and tried to pull him away. This only made him hold on tighter. I cried even harder knowing that I was going to die before ever seeing my baby. 'Don't you dare die on me!'

My eyes popped open as I heard the voice in my head. 'Help me.' 'I'm almost there please hold on!' It was Velarie! He was close enough for the bond to work. Tears of joy began to run down my face. My vision was rimmed with black. My lungs were on fire. I had to do something, or I was going to pass out. I opened my mouth and said, "I… love….you." Tatchi's hand faltered just a tiny bit.

"You wish to mock me even while your dying." I trailed my hand up his arm. I stretched my hand out to his face. "Ple..ase?" "You disgust me." With that he threw me onto the ground. I crumpled into a ball and tried to breath. My lungs and throat hurt. An energy blast began to form in his hand. I curled up even tighter. 'Please, hurry!' "I love you." The blast came at me with unbelievable speed. There was a loud noise, and I slid into the corner as the ship tilted due to the impact.

"Why now?" I watched as Tatchi walked over to me and locked the cuff around my wrist that was connected to a chain connected to the wall. With that, Tatchi ran out of the room. I lay on my side trying to breath and begging anyone who was listening to help me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon ball Z does not belong to me or any of my followers. In this story Vegeta has a younger brother named Velarie. Vegeta has now been mated to Kakkarot for a year and now they have come to love each other. Now it is time for Velarie to mate. And guess who it is????

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were loud noises and yelling. I was getting very worried. I had been in the room for about thirty minutes. I was trying to get the cuff off so that I could find Velarie. My wrist was starting to bleed. I looked up as the door opened. I was horrified to see Tatchi standing there. He had blood running down the left side of his face and arm. There was an evil almost crazed look to him.

I cowered back against the wall. I was terrified of this new look for him. He strode over to me and pulled me up by my hair. I was so startled and scared that all I did was yelp. "Time to see your audience." Tatchi locked the chain and pulled another cuff out. He the linked the chain through it and locked it against my other wrist.

My arms were bonded and I was scared out of my mind. He grabbed the chain hanging between my wrists and pulled me out of the room. There were burn marks on the carpet and lots of missing walls. "Look what they did to our house. Just sad." I was getting extremely worried at how Tatchi was acting.

I gathered all of the ki that I had and put it around the baby. Since all of my ki was redirected elsewhere, I was stumbling everywhere. When Tatchi turned a corner, I fell flat on my stomach. Thanks to the barrier, I only hurt myself. I groaned as the pain spread. "Fine." I looked at Tatchi confused. Suddenly he yanked me by my hair and drug me down the rest of the way.

I screamed as he dragged me. It was very painful to have your hair pulled constantly. I was pulled into the main room. As I was drug in there were gasps all around me. Soon those gasps turned to growls. When Tatchi finally let go of my hair, I opened my eyes to see about twenty men with him at the front.

I wanted to run to him. My mate Velarie was in front of the task force looking rather fierce. I locked eyes with him easily. All of my problems faded away the minute he looked at me. It was silent as we stared. Before I could speak, Tatchi yanked me up into a standing position. I cried out again and saw how Velarie nearly charged at him.

He put one hand under my stomach and one on my chest. "I am a very happy man." I could tell that my legs were wobbling dangerously. I leaned my weight onto Tatchi. "Do you know the Tai yon Allel ritual?" "You would not dare." I started to panic at what I heard. That was when the loser cheated and put all of his ki into his enemy. He was directing it at my baby and my heart. He wanted to kill me! I began to tremble as I realized what he was going to do.

Before anyone could move, Tatchi grunted and sniffed my hair. "I did love you." I screamed as he released his ki. I threw my head back and screamed louder. It was as if I were being electrocuted. All of my limbs felt like they were on fire.

The ki that I had put around the baby was holding up, but my heart was getting shocked. I began to twitch violently. Finally Tatchi passed out. I still had an over abundant amount of ki inside of my system. I began to convulse. Velarie ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders. The ki spread into his body.

He wasn't fast enough, my eyes rolled to the back of my head as the last wave pierced my heart. A blood curdling scream filled the room. It ended with a slight gurgling sound. I fell onto my back and my body twitched. "Velarie", I breathed as my heat finally stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt a cool breeze run through my hair. I frowned at the sensation. Wasn't I on a ship a minute ago? I cracked an eye open and stared in disbelief. I was laying in a grassy meadow. There were wildflowers everywhere. I looked behind me and saw a lake with a beautiful waterfall. I dug my nails into the dirt and cried. I was dead. My baby was dead.

I cried harder than I had ever cried before. Suddenly I felt a hand run through my hair. I spun around instantly. I tipped over in the process. I looked down and noticed that I was still pregnant. I heard soft laughter in front of me. "Who the fuck are you?" The woman slapped me upside the head fiercely. "Ow, what the hell?" "Who do you think you are talking to Haruka?"

My eyes opened even wider. "M-Misuu?" "The one and only." I jumped into her arms. "What are you doing here misuu? Shouldn't you be with Kami and all that?" "No my child, Kami has sent me here to help those who are not truly gone, but not truly there either." "What does that mean?" "Help those who aren't dead yet silly!" My mouth dropped open.

"I'm not dead yet?" Suddenly she grabbed me by the ear. "Obviously, have you not been listening to me?" "Ow, sorry sorry. Let go misuu." "Fine." "Jeeze." I rubbed my ear and sat down next to misuu. I laid my head into her lap and frowned again. "What is wrong Haruka?" "Well I died a terrible death. Well I left the living horribly."

"Well you have some time before you leave, so tell me what has happened?" "What do you want to know?" "What has your brother done?" "Kakkarot mated with Prince Vegeta and lives on Vegeta-Sei." My misuu began running her fingers through my hair. "Hmm, how long has he been mated?" "Ten years." "What about you? As I can see you are pregnant and will soon give birth." Well my story is long, and sad. I mated the Princes younger brother Velarie. He was perfect. He was so sweet and loving." I had a smile on my face and sighed as I remembered.

"But soon things started going wrong. First he had to go on a mission his evil father sent him on. He then….cheated on me with some whore that I later killed." I was starting to choke on my words. "I then became friends with an elite named Tatchi." I spat the words out as if they were coated with poison. "What is the matter with this Tatchi person?"

"He kidnapped me and raped me daily. He beat me and constantly pulled my hair. He always said he loved me, but he nearly killed me." I could feel my misuu tense as I told her what happened. "Velarie had finally gotten there when Tatchi performed the Tai yon Allel ritual. Now, I'm here." My misuu jumped up and began freaking out.

"He did WHAT??!!! Who the fuck does he think he is doing those things to my baby? I'm going to fucking kill him. I-I, Fuck him." My misuu was breathing hard when she finally calmed down. "Well it's over now. I laid my head back on misuu's lap when she was finished. I could feel my eye lids droop.

Suddenly there was a burning pain in my chest. It was a slight pain then it intensified ten fold. "Misuu! My chest, it's burning. What's going on?" "Relax my child. They are taking you back to the living. The pain will stop soon." "Wait misuu; come with me back to the living."

"I can't my dear child. I have died and will not be able to come back. It is not your fault and it will never be. I love you. Tell your father and brother that I love them to." "I love you misuu." My eyes suddenly closed and I felt as if I was being sucked into something. When I finally stopped moving there was pain everywhere. Tears were rolling down my face.

"Ha-Haruka?" My eyes fluttered open and I looked at Kakkarot. "I saw her." "Saw who?" "I saw misuu. She said that she loves us and father." I felt even more tears run from my eyes. I finally looked around and saw that I was in the hospital. I began to panic just a little. "How long have I been here?" "A week." I let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Velarie. "Kakkarot has Haruka wakened yet?" He looked exhausted; he was dragging his feet and had bags under his eyes. "Yes darling, I'm up." I smiled as he looked at me in disbelief. Kakkarot got up and kissed my forehead, and then he walked out of the room. Velarie walked over to me and put his head on my chest.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I was so scared. Please don't ever leave me again." I could tell that he was crying. I rubbed his back and purred to him. He calmed down and looked at me. "What?" "You are so beautiful. I can't wait to see the baby." I looked down at my stomach and saw that he was still there. "The barrier worked." I mumbled to myself. "Yes it did, you are so smart. I love you Haruka."

He leaned towards my mouth and kissed me tenderly as if I was fragile. I wanted more; I leaned my head forward and the kiss became fierce and passionate. I laced my fingers into his hair and drew him in even closer. "Well this was a bad time." "I told you to knock." "Well sorry." Velarie broke the kiss reluctantly and looked over at our guests.

I smiled wide as I saw my family. Raven walked over to me and kissed my cheek. Kamala walked over and hugged me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat on the couch in the living room and watched TV. I had a peanut something sandwich. Velarie walked in and looked at me with an amused look on his face. He walked over to me and looked at my sandwich. "What are you eating?" "A peanut butter and jelly sandwich with sardines." "That sounds disgusting." "Then don't eat it. I have to go to the bathroom. Help me please." I held up my arms and Velarie picked me up and walked to the bathroom. I was due to have the baby any day now. I was as big as house. I hated being fat, but Velarie thought that I looked cute.

I walked out of the bathroom back into the living room. The TV was turned off. "Hey, I was watching that." "We have to go outside for a moment." I pouted, but followed him out of the room. When we got to the garden there was a long blanket covering the door.

"What did you do to the door?" "I did nothing." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Ready?" He grabbed my hand and put his other hand on the door. "Ready for what?" He pulled the door open and I stared in shock. "SURPRISE!!" Everyone was outside. There were picnic tables filled with food and children were running around playing.

I smiled as the smell of food invaded my nose. There was a banner that said welcome home on it. I walked into the garden and hugged everyone. I was talking when I felt a hand wrap around mine. I looked down and then up at the person. Velarie smiled at me, "welcome home." I smiled back, "I'm home."


	10. Chapter 10

I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. I had to pee, and bad. I untangled myself from Velarie and wobbled to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet, since I couldn't see my own dick anymore. I leaned onto my stomach and started to purr to my baby. I rocked a little then got up. I walked to the sink and washed my hands.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I grasped the sink for support. I began to count the seconds when the pain dispersed. "One, two, three, four, five." I ran my hand over my stomach as I continued counting. I got to 45 and the pain returned. "The baby!" When the pain vanished once again, I ran/wobbled/teetered to Velarie.

"Wake up! Wake up!!" "Unn, what's wrong Haruka?" Then the pain sprang back to life. "Ahh! Baby now!!" Velarie jumped out of the bed and ran to get on some clothes. There was suddenly a loud splashing sound. I dropped into the puddle as the pain over took me. "Shit, this was my favorite carpet." "What was that?"

"My water broke! We have to… hah… go now!!" Velarie returned dressed and ready. He picked me up and blasted off towards the hospital wing. "Nnnnn shit!! Kami!!!" I was in complete pain. I squeezed Velarie's shirt as he flew. "Were almost there." I gritted my teeth as the contractions came closer and closer together. I could feel the baby turning; getting ready to come out.

When we finally reached the hospital, everyone jumped up as if they were expecting me. They put me onto a hover stretcher, and ran to the operating room. I screamed the whole way there. "Dammit, get him out now!!! He's killing me!!!" The nurses held my hand and dressed me into the traditional clothes.

Since this was the King's first grandson, I was to give birth with everyone watching. I was to be dressed in the traditional Vegeta-Sei clothing, and displayed like some animal. When the baby was removed, it was to be pulled out by the mate. (Velarie) I was then supposed to name the child and hold him. While I was in labor, Velarie had to purr next to my stomach so that it would be an easy and safe way to guide the child into the world.

I laid on the stretcher as Everyone watched from the observation room overhead. I screamed as more pain shot through me. I squeezed Kakkarot's hand as the contractions were only a minute apart. The doctor rubbed a solution onto my stomach. He then took out a scalpel and cut into my flesh.

I thought that it would hurt less when he did this but it didn't. Tears streamed down my face as the pain overwhelmed me. "Hold on Haruka!" Kamala moved my bangs from my face; while Raven held my hand. I squeezed Kakkarot and Raven's hand as the doctor dug his hand into my stomach. He cut the umbilical cord, and pulled his hands out. He motioned for Velarie to come over.

Velarie reached in and grabbed our baby and pulled him out. The minute our baby was free he began to scream to the world of his arrival. I smiled as the pain vanished and I heard my sons cries. Everyone in the room bowed down to my son as Velarie showed him to the crowd. Kamala wiped the sweat that had gathered on my forehead away. My hands trembled as Velarie turned to me with our child.

I cried as I saw my son. He had my chocolate brown eyes, and Velarie's sharp nose. His tail was a reddish brown. His eyes were crossed as he tried to focus. I laughed at his face. "Welcome my little prince. I have awaited you for a while." I snuggled my son closer to me. "My little Veruka."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran my fingers through the soft curls on my sons head. He was asleep once again. There were guards everywhere. I felt like some rare jewel. "Shin, where is Velarie?" I asked as I turned to look at Shin. "He is signing documents with Prince Vegeta." My son wiggled on the bed and I sighed. I got up and took off my shirt. Veruka started to fuss and I had to hurry. I walked back over to him and picked him up.

He was constantly trying to look at me. Since he was only a couple days old, he couldn't focus yet. He was born four pounds and seven ounces. I put my nipple to his lips and he latched on hungrily. I winced as grabbed to hard. Shinobu turned and sat on the couch facing the T.V. I smiled as he tried to give me privacy.

Veruka sucked loudly, until he finally let go and burped. I t was so cute. "Oh you are so adorable!" I wrapped him in my arms and sat him in my lap. "Shin can you pass me my shirt?" Shin got out of the chair and picked up my shirt. He handed it to me without making eye contact. "Thanks Shin!" ""Your welcome you're Majesty."

Veruka began to hiccup and I had to pat his back, or he would have thrown up. When he finished, he yarned and licked his lips. He was just to much like his father. "I'm going to take a nap okay Shin?" "Ok you're Majesty." With that he walked into the living room. I curled up on my side and placed Veruka in my arms against my chest. He fisted some of my hair and fell asleep. I followed soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Velarie walked into the room and smiled at what he saw. He walked over and ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed in my sleep as his nails scratched my scalp. I leaned into his touch as he scratched harder. Veruka opened his eyes and looked at his father. He reached his hands up and began to giggle out of control.

I laughed and handed him to his father. I sat up and watched them interact. I loved to see them play. Veruka's laugh was so cute. I laid back onto my bed and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you sleeping my little Prince? It is time for you to finally become mine. You can never escape me. I am your one and only mate. I am your master." I sat up in bed startled as the voice faded away. I was sweating profusely and had the sheets fisted into my hands. I looked to my left and saw Velarie peacefully asleep. I looked for Veruka, and felt his ki in his nursery.

I laid back down and scooted closer to Velarie. I was still a little scared. Velarie wrapped his arm around my waist and his tail around my thigh. I sighed at the feeling. I drifted off to sleep instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke as a shrill scream ran through the wall. "Well damn." I sat up and walked into the nursery and saw Veruka thrashing his arms and legs screaming at the top of his little lungs. His tail was all puffed out in a threatening manner. It would have been scary, but he had such a small tail.

I reached into his crib and picked him up. As I held him, his little tummy growled. "Aww, Misuu's sorry. I didn't know you were hungry." I sat in the silver and blue rocking chair. Veruka latched on immediately and calmed as he ate. His tail wrapped around my wrist and moved up and down.

I sung a lullaby that my misuu used to sing to me. A few minutes passed and I could feel that he was getting sleepy, so I stood and laid him into his crib. He began to fuss, but I rubbed his tummy and he soon fell victim to a full stomach of food.

I walked back into my room and sat on the bed next to Velarie. I smiled to myself as I relished on what had just happened a few days ago. Suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a warm embrace. I sighed as my head rested on Velarie's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it Veruka." "Mmm." I grabbed his hand before he could topple over. "Come on Veruka! You can do it." Velarie was on the other side of the room with his arms open. Veruka took another step towards his father. He knitted his brows in concentration. I smiled even wider as he made his way to his father all by himself.

"Yayy Veruka!!!" I said clapping my hands. Velarie scooped him up and swung him around; his laughter floating through the room. There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Kakkarot and Vegeta walked into the room. "It's time for dinner." Kakkarot smiled as he watched Velarie and Veruka play. Veruka turned his head and saw Kakkarot and Vegeta.

"Kay! Geta!" Veruka began to reach for Kakkarot. Velarie laughed at his onisan's new nickname. "What the hell is Geta?" "Watch your mouth Vegeta. No cussing." Vegeta looked at me and snorted.

We all turned and walked into the dinning room. When we arrived, everyone was already there. We sat in our seats and ordered dinner. "What do you want Veruka?" "Mood!" "No son, food not mood." Velarie corrected. I ordered spaghetti, which was Veruka's favorite. When the food arrived, Veruka clapped his hands. Which received a round of quiet laughter.

After Veruka was fed, he leaned against my chest and put his hand onto his tummy. "Misuu." I looked down at him. "Yes?" He pointed to the empty plate of spaghetti and said, "Yumminess all gone now." I laughed, "Yes, Yumminess all gone." He curled into my arms and fell asleep for all to see. His little tail wrapped around my wrist and squeezed. I looked at it and smiled. I ran my fingers through the now charcoal colored tail and heard Veruka purr.

I smiled a loving smile at my sons sleeping form. It was soon to be his first birthday in three days. I had a huge party planned for him. "Are you ready to go Haruka?" I looked up at the mention of my name and saw a very proud Velarie looking at me lovingly. "Yes, we're ready."


	11. Chapter 11

"Veruka!! What the hell are you doing?" I heard a loud crash from inside the kitchen. "Nothing" Veruka called back. I was getting really worried. There was a loud fwoosh sound and I heard Veruka yelp then curse under his breath. "Call me when you're done ok?" "Yeah, ok Misuu." I walked into the cabins small living room.

We were at the famous Hetu Amatol. I t was a world class hotel often used by the royal family. They had a simulator room. It was for royal use only. You could set the room to any thing you wanted. Since we wanted to relax, we set it to a hot spring getaway. I was very excited to test out the hot spring.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. There was a horror movie on and it looked very interesting. There was some stupid blond female running down the hall from the monster that was just walking after her.

She turned the corner and ran into the monster. She screamed. I turned the TV up as Veruka made another crashing sound. I was getting really into the movie. "Don't go down that hallway! He's around the corner!" The female turned the corner. "Ahhhhhh!"

I screamed as the monster jumped out of fucking nowhere and grabbed her. I jumped and screamed during the entire movie. "What the hell is your problem?" Velarie sat next to me. "Ahh! Shit you scared me!" There was a loud yelp in the kitchen.

I jumped up and ran into the kitchen with Velarie on my heels. When I opened the door Veruka was smiling at us. I looked at the table that he was gesturing to. My mouth dropped open. I smiled at my son. "What's the occasion?" Velarie asked as he walked to a seat cushion.

I racked my brain trying to think of anything. "Misuu, sit I have a surprise." I sat down on the cushion. Veruka walked out of the room. I looked over at Velarie with a questioning gaze. He put the wine glass to his lips and smirked into his cup. I pouted not remembering anything. I licked my lips then my tail came up to my neck and started swaying. 'What in the seven hells could it be? Holy fuck! I forgot.'

The moment I remembered, I blushed a deep red and put my head down. I was so embarrassed. My eyes became wet and I looked up at my son who had just walked in, and smiled. His smile dropped from his face. A light pink blush crept across his face. I looked at Velarie with the same expression. He blushed to. "Thank you so much. I had forgotten my own birthday." They both stuttered trying to talk at once. "Oh Misuu, I forgot to give you this." I looked up at my son in confusion, but took the box from his hand. It was wrapped in purple and silver paper, and had this tie thing on the front. I spun it around in my hands. "What do I do with it Veruka?" I looked over at my son again.

"You open it. It's called a present, and people give them to each other on special occasions." "Where did you learn that?" Velarie coughed at that exact moment. "I guess you're father huh?" "Just open it Haruka." I stuck my tongue out at him and opened the little box. There was another box on the inside. It was blue and gold. The box was as long as my forearm. I opened the box. Inside was another belly chain. Instead of it having rubies and being made of gold, it was made of silver with blue sapphires. I looked at the chain in total fucking shock. "Oh Kami." I mumbled.

I closed the box and put it on the table. I grabbed Veruka and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much. It's so pretty." He beamed at the compliment. Suddenly another box was slid across the table. I looked and saw Velarie blushing. This box was red and blue. I opened the box and there was a hair crown in it. The clasp was made of silver and gold.

The gold and silver chains intertwined together and made a vine like shape. Throughout the clasp, there were rubies and sapphires. In the middle of the clasp, there was one very big diamond. It hung from the chain in the shape of a tear drop. It had blue and red swirls on the inside. It was beautiful. "I can't believe you two. This is so amazing." I held both of my presents up and admired them again.

I gave both of them a hug. My tail swayed as I ate. I hadn't been this happy, since Veruka was born. I couldn't believe how good the food was. My son could be a kick ass chef one day. "Wow, Veruka this is really good. What planet is this food from?" "I don't know? I found a bunch of stuff on the computer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the meal, I looked over and saw Veruka nodding off. He was looking at the now empty table and his eyes kept drooping closed. I nudged Velarie, "Look." Velarie looked at Veruka. He smiled and stood up.

He picked up Veruka and we both walked into his room. Velarie laid him down onto his bed and kissed him on the forehead. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He looked just like Velarie. He had his nose and his ears, and especially his attitude. He looked like me to though. He had my chocolate eyes and my quick tongue. He was also very violent once angered. He was still perfect.

Velarie grabbed my hand and we walked out of his room. Velarie shut the door. "Let's have some fun." I looked at him eager to see what he had in mind. We walked into the room. He got some things and put them into a bag. We then walked outside toward the hot spring.

"Get undressed." I did as I was told. I was so confused. I walked into the hot spring, hissing at the hot water. I eased myself into a sitting position. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I heard Velarie step into the hot spring. I cracked open one eye and looked at him in surprise.

He had a silver tray in front of him floating in the water. There were tons of exotic fruits on it and some kutella. I smiled as he came closer to me. He lifted me up and sat me into his lap. I leaned back against him and picked up a fruit. I dipped it into the kutella and fed it to him.

We fed each other for a while, and then I started to get horny. I turned and straddled his lap. I picked up a small berry looking fruit and put it into my mouth. I pressed my lips against his mouth and we shared the sweet fruit. Once we parted I was completely out of breath. "Aren't you being dirty?" I licked my lips and kissed Velarie again. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, and I allowed him in. I wrapped my arms around his neck; combing my fingers into his hair. Our tongues fought for dominance. I lost as usual.

I felt his hands roam around my chest. I moaned into his ear as he massaged my inner thigh. I licked his earlobe and nibbled on it. "Nnn, Velarie more." "Of course." He grabbed my hardened member and started to stroke me softly. I moaned and grunted as his hand became faster. I yelped when he slid a finger into my entrance.

I cried out as he added two more. I was about to explode. He bent his head and licked my claim mark. I arched into him and came over his hand. I rested my forehead onto his shoulder and tried to breathe. "Were not done yet Ruka-chan." I lifted my head. Before I could comprehend, Velarie thrusted into me.

I arched and screamed as the pleasure hit me like a title wave. I began to tremble at the intense pleasure. My sex immediately came back to life. I gripped onto his shoulders as he began to fuck me. "Nnn Haruka, you're so tight!" I threw my head back as he rammed into my prostate. "Ahh! Yes, ahhh!" I screamed louder and louder as my climax neared.

"Ha...harder." Velarie happily obliged and rammed into me even harder. I raked my nails up and down his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down onto my chest. "Velarie I love you, I… love you so… much!" I licked over his mark and felt him speed up. "I love you to Haruka." "Aaahhhh! VELARIE!" I screamed out as I came harder than I ever had.

Velarie followed suit shortly after, screaming my name as he released his seed into me. I was completely drained. I laid my head onto his shoulder. "That was amazing Velarie." "Of course." I shuddered as I lifted myself off of his cock and began to wash off. When we were done, we stepped out and walked into our bedroom.

I walked over to the bed and lay down. Velarie went into the bathroom and came out with his hands full of boxes. "What's all that for?" I asked looking completely confused. "There gifts from everyone." I looked at him in disbelief. I smiled and started opening box after box. After I was done I curled up with Velarie and we fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Misuu? Father?" I grunted in my sleep and lifted my head towards the noise. "Misuu? Father?" I tried to look toward the voice, but I was tangled in Velarie. "Velarie get up." I said as I nudged him in his ribs. "Hmm… what?" He untangled himself and sat up. "What is it boy?" "I'm scared." My eyes widened.

There were only a couple things that could frighten a Saiyan. I tried to think of what could frighten my son who was only a boy. Then I remembered. I turned my head and glared at Velarie. "What did you do to him?" "What? I didn't do anything." "Then why is he afraid? He is a Saiyan; there is nothing he should fear, except Frieza." Velarie remained silent.

"You didn't!?" "He's old enough. I thought he could handle it." I jumped out of the bed. "You showed him the tape!? Are you crazy Velarie? That was supposed to wait till he went on his first mission. He's only a boy!" I screamed. "Haruka, I thought he was ready." "Well you fucking thought wrong! Now he might be traumatized!" "I watched it at the same age as him." I growled at him.

"He needs to know what Frieza is like. This will help in the long run!" I growled even louder. "Shinobu!" I roared. "Yes?" "Take Veruka to Kakkarot." "Hai." Shinobu led Veruka away. I turned back to Velarie. He had his fangs bared as did I. "I can't believe you!" "What is there not to believe? He needed to know!" We were both screaming now. "He wasn't ready!" "You can never be ready!" "That tape still scares me Velarie! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"That's because you're weak." My eyes widened in shock. I snarled at him and shook with rage. "How fucking dare you? I can't fucking believe you!!!"

My tail lashed around wildly. "I'm going to kill you." I dropped into my fighting stance. "Wait a minute Haruka!" "Fuck you bastard!" I ascended into Super Saiyan. I screamed as my ki skyrocketed. Velarie followed suit. I charged at him.

I swung my fist at his jaw. He dodged and swung his leg at me. I caught it and threw him into the wall. The building shook at the impact. He snarled at me and charged. His fist connected with my jaw and sent me flying. My feet landed on the far wall. I used my ki and pushed off.

We were so consumed in the fight that we didn't notice Vegeta and the King at the door staring at us in horror. I rained down punches at Velarie's face. He blocked most of them. I dipped my head down and shot my knee up into his gut. He folded around my knee, and grunted as he righted himself.

His fist collided with my chest. "Gah!" I righted myself and spit blood to the floor. Velarie smirked at me and we charged each other. I dodged a punch to the face and hit him in the ribs. I heard a crack and he roared in pain. I grabbed his fist that was coming toward my face, but missed his other fist as it collided with my shoulder blade. I screamed in pain as I felt my arm dislocate from my shoulder.

He pushed me and I skidded away. I hissed at the pain in my shoulder. I suddenly tensed then popped it back in place. It made a sickening sound. I felt blood run from my mouth. I looked at Velarie and saw the spot of blood where his ribs had broken. His nose was also bleeding. I licked away the blood, and smirked at Velarie. I flashed stepped behind him and before he could turn, I clasped my hands and slammed them into his back.

He fell to the ground and created a huge crater in the floor. I floated higher in the air. Velarie stood up and wobbled. I began to become dizzy from the blow to my head earlier. I landed on the ground and held my head breathing hard. Before I noticed, Velarie was behind me. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled my head back with a rough tug.

"Ahhh! Let go you fuck'n asshole!" "SHUT UP! Listen to me!" "Fuck you!" I threw my elbow back and he let go of my hair. I shot my head up and hit him square in the chin. I shot to the other end of the room. I was so mad that I accidentally ascended to Super Saiyan two. My hair turned gold and my eyes green. I roared as I transformed. It was a terrible idea. I could hear all of the scouters beeping trying to read my energy level.

I began to curse at Velarie. "You are such a dumb ass! How could you? You didn't even tell me you fuck job! I hate you! You don't even understand! God! FUCK YOU!" Suddenly the world began to go in and out. I wobbled as the gash in my head became bigger from my transformation.

I couldn't concentrate on my form and my hair turned back to black and my eyes turned brown again. Blood ran down my face like a river. I dropped to my knees. I looked over at the door and saw Vegeta, the King, Kamala, Raven, Gohan, Kakkarot, Radditz, and other people I couldn't remember. I looked at Velarie and my world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I rolled over in my bed and hissed as a sudden pain shot through my body. I froze. My entire body hurt. I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. "Why am I in so much pain?" I got into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I had a bandage around my head. I had a cut on my lip and my shoulder had a huge purple bruise on it. "What the?" Then it hit me. I remembered arguing with Velarie.

Then I remembered the fight. I growled at the mirror. I turned on my heels and put on a simple black training suit with the white gloves and the gold tipped white boots. I yanked open the door and saw the biggest Saiyan I had ever seen in my life.

He was bent over his chair fast asleep. I could still tell he was huge. I cleared my throat. He jumped up immediately. My mouth hung open as his complete height was revealed. He had to be about seven feet tall. "Where the fuck is my son?" "Um… he's with his majesty the King." "Thanks."

I walked around the giant man and went to find my son. Everyone looked at me as I walked down the hall. I knew I was in severe trouble. I snarled as a group of Saiyans stopped to gawk at me. They turned and scurried down the hall. I started to become frustrated. "You there." A Saiyan stopped and looked at me. He bowed, "Yes you're Majesty?" "Where is the King?" "He is in his quarters." I turned and started walking in that direction.

I walked down the hallway. His door was the last on the right. I was nervous. I had never been away from my son for so long. I banged on the door, until it was opened. I rushed inside glancing around for my son. There was a squeal from the bathroom, and Veruka came running toward me stark naked.

A huge smile erupted on my face as he jumped into my arms. I squeezed his little body against my own. I winced as he squeezed my shoulder. I put him down and looked him over. "Why are you naked?" "I was trying to wash him." I looked up and saw Kakkarot. "I looked back down and Veruka had disappeared. I rolled my eyes.

I got a bowl, and poured Moyent into it. I sat it onto the table and stood waiting. Kakkarot looked at me confused. "Veruka, ayet te muyan moyent ant dem rayun tah. Unt tiyen si kahl." Suddenly Veruka appeared in front of the bowl and dug his hand into it. He then shoved his hand into his mouth. "Thanks Misuu!" I kissed his forehead and told him to get dressed.

"What did you tell him?" Kakkarot asked. "I told him he could sleep naked and eat Moyent before bed for a week if he got dressed." There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Velarie walked in flanked by Vegeta and the King. I growled at him and crouched down. "We need to talk." I stood up again and looked Velarie in the eye. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moyent = sugary syrup

Kutella = Chocolate

*I made up that whole phrase. I thought it sounded cool!*


	12. Chapter 12

"Why do I need to speak with you?" I crossed my arms and winced as my shoulder protested. Velarie looked worried for a second, and then his face became cold again. "Why did you attack me?" "Does it matter?" "What are you talking about?" "You fought back didn't you?" Everyone stared at me. Velarie looked me dead in the eye.

"I will not answer anything. You fought back; this is as much your fault as it is mine." "Misuu what's going on?" I picked Veruka up and held him close. "You have to tell me what happened." I looked at Vegeta. "How old were you when you watched the tape of Frieza annihilating the planet Kumar?" "I was 15. Why?" "Velarie how old is our son?"

"It doesn't fucking matter! He needs to know!" Velarie was screaming again. Veruka leaned into my arms and whimpered. I growled at Velarie. "You will not raise your voice at me in front of my child! And you will not frighten him either!" Everyone turned and looked at me.

"You're Majesty if you want to know. Velarie showed Veruka the tape of the annihilation of the planet Kumar. My son is only 6 years old. He may look older, but he takes the height from my side of the family." Everyone looked me up and down. "Kakkarot you idiots. Stop looking at me!" "I was about to say, because Vegeta is six feet tall and your still shorter than him." I glared at Raven. "Sorry."

I turned to Veruka. "Go tell your Father goodnight. We need to get you into bed." I sat him down and he walked over to his father. He put his arms up and his father lifted him into his arms. "Goodnight Father." "Goodnight son." I was tense as they exchanged their goodnights. I was scared that they would take Veruka from me.

Velarie put him down. "Come Veruka." "Coming Misuu!" He ran over to me and held my hand. He turned and said, "Goodnight everyone!" Everyone said goodnight and we started to walk toward our room. "Oh wait." Everyone turned and looked at Veruka. "Father you better apologize to Misuu. You made him really mad. And you need to kiss his booboos."

I looked down at Veruka surprised. "I will son." I looked over at Velarie. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion and suspicion. I turned and walked down the hall with Veruka. "Oh Misuu, when I went to Uncle Kay's and Uncle Geta's room, we played so many games. Uncle Kay said kiss my butt to Uncle Geta, and Uncle Geta's face turned red! It was so funny!" Veruka laughed at his own story like it was the funniest story in the world. I smiled at him and let him tell me about the rest of his day as he got ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, no let me go!" I sat up in my bed. I tried to find the source of the noise. "Misuu! Help me!" I jumped out of the bed and ran into Veruka's room. He was in his bed kicking and screaming. I scooped him up into my arms. "Veruka, its ok relax. I'm here." He began to whimper and fat tears rolled down his fat cheeks. I walked around the room with him in my arms.

Suddenly the door opened and Shin and the other giant Saiyan ran into the room. "Is everything ok?" "Yes everything is fine." They both bowed and left the room. There was a knock at the door a second later. "Enter." I had my back to the door as I cradled my baby. "Is he alright?" I stopped and turned around. "He is fine." I looked over Velarie. He had a wild look in his eyes, and he was half naked.

"I guess he was just having nightmares again." I could feel Velaries guilt through the bond. He walked up to me and dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around my legs. "I'm so sorry Haruka! Please forgive me. I thought he was ready. I should have come to you first. I'm so sorry. I miss you so much."

I looked down at Velarie and smiled. I crouched down and lifted him up. I had Veruka in one arm finally asleep and wrapped my other arm around Velarie. "I forgive you Velarie. You can come back." He kissed me and hugged me close. He guided us to the bed and we laid Veruka down. Then, we both laid on either side of him. Our tails intertwined over Veruka's body and we all fell asleep as a family again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was something against my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Veruka's hair splayed everywhere. I chuckled. I felt someone staring at me and I looked up and saw Velarie's beautiful onyx eyes. "Are you ready for breakfast?" "Yeah, but we have to get Veruka ready." I sat up and Veruka clung to my hair. "Ow!" Velarie shook Veruka's shoulder to wake him.

Veruka's eyes popped open and he sat up immediately. "Good morning!" "Veruka let go of my hair! Now!" "Oh sorry Misuu." I sighed and sat up. I walked over and laid out his clothes for the day. My injuries had healed without any scars. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once the water was right I got in and bathed quickly. I knew that if I took to long, Veruka would get in to something.

I got out of the shower and heard loud noises. I opened the door to the bathroom and looked out. Veruka was running naked from his father. I laughed as I stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. "Veruka go take a shower." "Ok!" Veruka ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. I put on the tight fitting blue pants with the shiny silver loose pair of pants over top. I put on the blue shirt that stopped at my belly button and put on the chain that Veruka got me as a gift for my birthday.

Veruka came out of the bathroom naked again. He ran over to me and said, "Oooh Misuu, you look nice!" I smiled at him and rewarded him with a kiss on the forehead. He ran over and got dressed. Velarie came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel hanging dangerously from his hips. I licked my lips and walked over to him. "You have to stop coming out like that. We have a son now, so I can't attack you anymore." He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. He got dressed and we all walked into the dinning area.

When we got there everyone was loud and laughing heartily. We sat down and started to eat. We all talked and laughed during breakfast. A guard walked over to my seat and leaned by my ear. "I need to speak to you you're highness." I stood up and followed him. "What is the problem? The King wishes to see you, Prince Velarie and Vegeta and his mate Kakkarot. He also wants to see your son. Oh and he told me to tell you that this is not his idea, but that of the galactic council." "Ok."

I walked back into the room and sat back into my seat. "What was that all about?" I leaned over towards Velarie. "You're father wants to see us." "Hmm, what does he want?" We didn't worry about it and finished breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked down the hall laughing ant one of Kakkarot's stories. I was holding Veruka in my arms and Velarie kept close. I ignored it as Vegeta knocked on the door. "Enter." We entered the throne room and saw a huge crowd of elites. There were at least seven royal guards next to the King.

We walked up to the King and my smile faded as I looked around the room. Some people were near tears from guilt, while others looked outrage. When we reached the King, I noticed that there was someone behind the royal guards. I tried to see through until the King caught my attention. His face looked torn. He looked as if he wanted to cry, but also like he wanted to rip some ones head off. There was a small semi-circle of old Saiyans staring at me.

I looked over at then and saw one of them bare his fangs at me. The King growled at them. All of the older Saiyans looked at the King and nodded. I adjusted Veruka in my arms. I was starting to get worried. The king waved his hands at the guards and they moved. I looked at them then at the man chained and on his knees. I couldn't make him out, but he looked familiar.

His shoulders shook as if from laughter and then he said, "Hello my little Saiyan." All the color drained from my face and a sucked in a shuddering breath. I took a step back and began to tremble. Velarie looked confused and so did Kakkarot, but Vegeta knew. He started to growl menacingly.

He lifted his head and smiled that sick smile at me. "Tatchi." I whispered. Suddenly the room erupted in growls and snarls. I shook uncontrollably. Velarie and Kakkarot blocked me from view. I wanted to turn and run, but I was a Saiyan; and Saiyans never run. The eldest of the council yelled silence at least twice until finally everyone shut up.

"I see you have had the child. I wonder what you named him." Velarie stepped in between me and Tatchi. "OH I see your mate is still around huh. He was never home when I showed up. Has he kept his dick in his pants, or is he still sleeping around?" Velarie snarled at him and was bout to attack him until I grabbed his shirt. "Please don't leave me." I whispered. He held back and stayed by me.

I was starting to become upset as he continued to humiliate my family. "Does he know?" I looked confused. "Oh so you haven't told him?" Velarie twitched. "So he still thinks it's his? When actually the baby is mine." My jaw dropped and the room became silent.

My eyes tinted red and I handed Veruka to Kakkarot. I ascended to Super Saiyan two and walked over to Tatchi. His face was lit up like a child in a candy store. MY hair was gold and my eyes were blue. I walked up to him and slid to my knees. I leaned against his chest and said, "That child is mine. He is not you're child. He was consumed before I even met you." Oh is that true? All the times that I raped you. That child looks more like me then him."

I threw my head back and laughed. "That is true. You raped me for two months on that ship. Everyday you reopened wounds that had finally healed. Everyday you claimed to love me, when I never needed it in the first place. I was pregnant when you raped me. I had to sit there while you enjoyed yourself. In the mean time, I was in pain." I looked him in the eye.

I lifted him up and smirked at him. "Do you understand what you did to me? I hate you as much as I hate Frieza." He laughed at me. "Aren't you sweet." I roared at him in outrage. I wrapped my hand around his neck and ascended to level three. I lifted him by his neck and held him up. HE looked at me with fear in his eyes. "How dare you mock me in my own home? Do you not remember where I found you? Do you not understand who I am? I am your Prince, and that will never change."

"You know every time you raped me and made me drink that aphrodisiac, I was always thinking of Velarie fucking me and not you." His face twisted in anger and he cursed and screamed at me. "You annoy me." And with that, I threw him out of the window with a flick of my wrist. Everyone gasped as he screamed.

I turned to the council and smirked at them. My eyes were teal, and my hair was to the floor. I lifted my hand and before they could scatter, I blasted the table. They each shot back into a different corner. I transformed back into my normal self and stumbled into Velarie's arms. I was exhausted. Velarie wrapped his arms around me and we walked out of the throne room.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked into the throne room with a mob of excited Saiyans. "Can you show us another level?" "That was amazing you're highness!" I was becoming extremely irritated by all of this attention and persistent following. I walked up towards the throne of the king. No man was allowed up here except for the king himself.

When I stepped onto the thrones platform, I turned on my heels. I looked bewildered at all of the Saiyans standing there looking at me. They did not come up on to the throne, but they just stood there staring. This was the last straw. "Why are you all still here?! Do you not have something to do instead of pester me? Please I need my space." I stood there expecting them to leave, but they still just stood there.

I growled at them. They all each took a large step back. I clenched my hands into fists. "You want to see each level then huh?" They all looked at me eagerly. I closed my eyes and focused on gathering my energy. I ascended to super Saiyan, then super Saiyan two. They all gaped at me. Sweat began to form on my forehead from the exertion.

I began to sway but I held myself together. I roared as I jumped into the third level. There were black spots in my vision. I heard the door open and looked up to see my son and mate staring at me. "What is the meaning of this!?" roared Velarie. I swayed a little more dangerously now. I put my hand onto my stomach.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through my stomach. It caught me so off guard, that I sent a blast into the crowd and out the window. I gasped and fell to my knees holding my stomach. I began to return back to my original form. I was turning too quickly, and my ki was disappearing to fast. I had my hands on the floor supporting my body as I tried to catch my breath.

Velarie ran over to my and put his hand onto my back. He was yelling something at the guards. My son put his hand on my face and his other hand on his own. He looked as if he were concentrating really hard. When he opened his eyes and looked at me, he looked ecstatic. His eyes then became worried as he looked at my face again. "Are you ok Misuu?" I smirked at my son and passed out onto the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Misuu?" I heard my name from above my head. I tried to open my eyes. "Misuu, are you alright?" I opened my eyes and jumped back. "Dammit Veruka! Don't get so close to my face when I'm sleeping!" Velarie walked in and slapped him in the back of the head. "I told you to sit down." "Ow, sorry."

I sat up in the bed. I let out a long sigh. "What happened?" "You were showing off , and then suddenly your ki began to drop drastically." "We were so afraid. I thought you wouldn't wake up Misuu." I smiled at my son.

Suddenly the doctor walked in and cleared his throat. "Prince Velarie, we have some good news and some bad news" "What is it?" "Well your mate Prince Haruka, is pregnant again, and so is his brother Prince Kakkarot. The bad news is that there will now be two pregnant Saiyans in the palace." "I'm WHAT!?" "You're pregnant." And once again, I fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
